Trials of Courtship
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Can it be that Sesshomau has met his match in the firey and sarcastic Lin my own character? This is a wee bit different check it out!
1. Introductions & Abductions

The Trials of Courtship By: Comm. Butler 

**Disclaimer:** Yes we all know the drill so you figure it out yourself! I'm tired of wasting the time, so don't own them, wish I did…etc, etc…

**Author's Note:** Here is a fic that I feel almost terrible doing. It goes against everything I usually do. I have NEVER put myself in a story before, and didn't figure I ever would. (I'm not a huge fan of Mary Sues) Anyway, after like half of the people I know telling me that if I were from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I would be the most interesting couple. At first I thought they were just a wee bit obsessive, but when it boiled right down to it I found that I might be able to rival the great Sesshomaru. So I hope that I don't offend anyone out there with this, but hey I'm a dreamer too so lay off!

PAN: In this one I'm seventeen as well as Kagome, I needed to twist the timeline a tinny bit, not that you really care but hey.

* * *

It had been a year or so since I had decided to pack my bags and ship off to Japan. Granted the fact that I was only sixteen at the time. I know it must be a stretch but when the opportunity arises you take it right?

Since I arrived I lived near a shrine with a very interesting family, especially there daughter Kagome, who seemed to be sick so much it was a wonder to me how she was still alive. She was or rather should have been in almost all of my classes and we had become fairly good friends, not best but good enough. She never told me where she went when she was 'sick' but I did manage to squeeze out of her some stories about a fellow named Inuyasha. I hadn't the faintest idea who and or what he was but if he made her happy then it wasn't any of my business.

However that all began to change when I met the one person for lack of a better explanation right now whose attitude could rival mine anytime day or night for that matter…

Sesshomaru sat upon an uprooted rock atop a grassy knoll staring out at the quickly setting sun making its way across the feudal era of Japan. His bumbling minion Jaken interrupted his chilly pensive state.

"My Lord! My Lord! I come bearing _terrible _news!"

"What of it Jaken?" Sesshomaru rested his gaze on the toad like creature.

"My Lord it seems that I have spoken with a demon who held in his memory part of the will of your father."

"Continue, I am listening." Sesshomaru urged. Jaken cleared his throat and took a step back from Sesshomaru.

"It seems and I quote 'that according to your father's wishes, in order for you to reach you're ultimate power you must soften and take a mortal into you're innermost heart, how ever small it could be.' I merely am repeating what I heard my Lord!" Jaken cringed away as Sesshomaru got to his feet.

"Is that so Jaken?"

"Yes my Lord. Won't the brash and impudent little girl do?" Sesshomaru gave a sharp shake of his head.

"No, it seems that he wants me to take a mortal _woman_ just as he did, thus creating my weak brother."

"But, but my Lord," Jaken protested, but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"Mortals are weak. However it should be in my best interests if I abide by this foolishness. After all it will cure my boredom." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles once and then looked at Jaken.

"Jaken, go and fetch…"

"Wait my Lord! There is more!

"Go on if you must."

"Yes my Lord. Ahem! The demon said 'it need not be any ordinary mortal, but one of fair skin and hair. Eyes as deep as the forests and a fire in her soul to match the burning in his son's own'." Jaken recited perfectly.

"Jaken locate Rin and bring her back here."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken gave a short bow and bustled off. Sesshomaru took one more look at the skyline and commented.

"You ask bizarre things father. However, where do I find this mortal?" He wasn't expecting an answer so he didn't wait for one but headed off the hill in the last rays of light…

"Hi, Lin!"

"Hey, Hojo." I greeted him with a small nod. Just another school Monday, I'd have to grin and bear it.

"Will Kagome be back today, do you think?"

"I don't think so, but don't get too down, I'm sure she's fine." I gave him a small smile and headed to my first class of the morning, Mathematics…

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"You will see soon enough Rin."

"Jaken told me that we had to find a lady for you. Is it true Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You will see soon enough Rin." Sesshomaru assured Rin, in the same level tone as always…

Several weeks past and the New Year was fast approaching in Japan. Kagome and I decided to go shopping for new kimonos for the upcoming festivals. We trudged up and down the shopping districts, trying on kimonos from every end of the color spectrum. I settled for a blood red one with gold embroidery, complete with eri and obi to match. Kagome went for a pale pink with a floral design.

"So will you be with Inuyasha this New Year?" I asked as we made our way back to her house.

"Well maybe, but not all of it. We're going to that festival remember?"

"How could I forget? I just emptied almost every yen in my pockets for something to wear."

"You going to watch that ball in America?"

"Yeah if I can get the channel, I got lucky last year."

"And the first temple visit?"

"I don't see why not." I stated. Kagome smiled and we kept the light banter going until we reached the steps to her home.

"I'll see ya later I guess." Kagome said before beginning the climb. I continued on down the street to the little house I lived in. Removing my shoes I called out.

"Gram I'm home!" I waited for a little woman to peer around the corner and she did just that her gray hair slipping down in a long plait.

"Ah Lin it you back! I wait all day now you back! Show me what you buy!" I smiled at her attempts at English, I didn't expect her to change for me. I had mastered both French and Japanese and dabbled in German, but I did like my birth language the best.

"Alright." I said in Japanese and she padded out to meet me before we went into the kitchen. I knelt at the small table across from Gram. She wasn't really my grandmother but actually my landlady officially. As luck would have it she liked me enough now that I was her companion. That saved me a fair some of rent money. I spread the kimono out on the table and her weathered hands passed over the fabric wrinkling and bunching it slightly.

"Hmm, I say you do fine job. Gorgeous, New Year's come and you will be most beautiful!" She clapped her hands together and then let out a sigh.

"Maybe you find good husband like I found…" I listened as she recited one of the stories of how her and Gramps had met in their youth at a New Year's festival. I listened patiently and when she had finished and got up to start cooking dinner I returned the kimono to the bag and stood.

"Well Gram I think I'll take a little nap and then be here for dinner."

"Ah yes, go, go I take care of all." She took the bag from me and gave me a light shove out of the kitchen. I headed out to the courtyard. Gramps was still tending the gardens so I didn't bother him but went to my little sanctuary. Consisting of a bedroom/living-space and a bathroom it was just perfect for me, cozy and small all things considered. I slid the door shut and not even bothering to remove my slippers I fell onto my unmade futon and dozed off in the warmth of the late afternoon…

"Careful Inuyasha! You'll smudge it!" Kagome squeaked and snatched the picture away from his claws.

"Kagome who is the golden haired one?" Shippo inquired.

"That's Lin and me last New Year's. I don't know her real name but she's from America."

"America?" Sango asked.

"Never mind. She's from the continent. She is realleeeEEEKKK!" Kagome screamed as she stared behind Inuyasha.

"Hand me that picture." Came the icy tone of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped up and began to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga, but Sesshomaru was faster and grabbed him by the neck.

"I did not come to squabble with you but if that mortal of yours does not give me that picture I'll snap you in half like the measly twig you are."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted again so Sesshomaru tightened his hold.

"HERE! TAKE IT! Take it and LEAVE! Kagome tossed the picture and Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and snatched it from the air.

"I appreciate that we have an understanding." He turned swiftly and silently returned to the woods.

"Gee what's he want with that thing?" Inuyasha wondered rubbing his neck gingerly.

"That was the only copy I had!" Kagome whined.

"It certainly was a beautiful picture. Kagome I must find this the fair-haired one and ask her to… OWW… Now, now Sango don't be rash. I only meant it in…GAH!" Miroku jumped up and ran away with Sango at his heels.

"YOU STUPID LETCHER. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU PERVERT!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo watched the chase for a bit before following behind them…

"I was sure we would have some ways to travel, but to my half brother's mortal's world. That was unforeseen." Sesshomaru said to Jaken. He then took the photo and tore it in half dropping the half with Kagome on the ground. He stared intently as they traveled at the fair-haired girl in a kimono of midnight blue.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Allow me to see!" Rin pleaded as she tugged on his sleeve. Sesshomaru tucked the picture in the folds of his kimono and then said flatly to Rin.

"You will see soon enough." In his thoughts he added.

_As will I, as will I._




	2. Wake Up Toads & Kimono Clad Bath

_**AN: **Alright without further ado here is part two! Even though I only recieved two reviews Thank YOU!_

_

* * *

_

Two

"Jaken you will stay here as will you Rin. Do not venture off I will fetch you here." Sesshomaru ordered smoothly before leaping into the Dry Well. Once he'd entered into Kagome's world he had no issue getting out of the well. Since it was only just after dawn he decided to roam about for awhile until about eight and then headed back to the shrine, not even noting the mortals staring at him. He walked back out of the shrine and caught the scent of Kagome. If he located her then he would find the one he was looking for. He followed the scent to some bushes at the steps leaving the shrine where the flowery scent caused him to peel back away. He leaped onto a tall building nearby and waited for his nose to clear again. He was going to have to do this the hard way and… wait…

"GRAM! Could you help me here!" I called as I wrestled with tying my obi. Gram who couldn't have been taller then four six padded to me and grabbed the obi and tied it perfectly in two minutes flat. Then she motioned for me to bend down. I did and she fixed my hair. I stood carefully and she wiped away a tear from under her thick glasses.

"You look beautiful! My glasses fog up with tears of joy!"

"Thanks but I feel like the marshmallow man. I've got so much of this padding I can barely bend. How am I supposed to bow?" I asked as I slipped into the traditional Japanese sandals. After catching my balance I grabbed my small purse and fan.

"Oh Lin wait a minute!" Gramps called before I walked out the door. I looked back and he handed me a sheathed dagger.

"Just in case. Good luck today." I nodded and tucked it into my obi and stepped out into the sunlight. I walked to Kagome's slowly and as I walked I caught some snippets of conversations of the passerby.

"This guy on the buildings at dawn. I think it was a guy…"

"…Dressed straight out of a samurai movie!"

"… This big furry thing on his shoulder!"

"Oh my and makeup too!"

I walked on without paying much attention. Kagome met me at the entrance to her property and we headed to the nearest festival that would be starting soon. I could already smell the food beginning to cook.

The sun was setting in Tokyo in vibrant layers of red and orange. I was tired, stuffed to the gills and ready to hit the hay.

"How much longer will we be staying?" I asked.

"Well until the fireworks silly!" Kagome laughed. I smiled and thought,

_Midnight! I'll pass out before then!_

A shiver going up my spine interrupted my thoughts. It had done that several times today. I whipped around only to see the vendors around me. Kagome saw my face.

"What's the matter Lin?"

"Oh nothing, just a funny feeling."

"Like someone's watching you?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Hmm, it will be fine I'm sure… oh look at those!" Kagome obviously distracted dashed up ahead a ways. I stood there casually for a minute before someone stood beside me. I kept my gaze straight ahead at Kagome but in the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a red and white kimono and something that looked like fur. It was another second before who ever it was spoke. His tone was calm and yet very dangerous.

"You will be coming with me… Lin." The voice was deep. Not giving this man eye contact I scanned the crowd mindlessly. The man spoke again, this time he seemed to bite off each word.

"I haven't the time for you to be stubborn." I didn't see him do it but he grabbed my waist with one arm and I remembered my feet leaving the ground. Now was the time to be officially freaked out! He landed gracefully on the roof of a building and set me down. I turned tail immediately but he was instantly in front of me blocking my way.

"I have followed you all this day. I don't want a struggle." He said quietly as I stared into his chest.

"I don't know what you are but just leave me alone alright."

"I'm afraid I cannot." I turned so my back was to him. Real smart idea. Riight.

"Whatever kind of sicko you are I don't want to have a thing to do with you. If you touch me I'll scream." I warned.

"My intention is not to harm you mortal."

"Wel… Mortal?" I asked turning back around, but before I could see his face I felt his nail in my back and then saw darkness.



"Uggghh." I groaned and attempted to roll over. I could feel the sun shining in my eyes and when I opened them I let out a shrill scream.

"DO NOT YELL SO MY LADY!" The little toad like man said diving into the piles of hay around me. I tried to sit up but my muscles wouldn't budge with another groan of pain and frustration I closed my eyes again. I heard rapid footfalls and a rush of wind hit me sending me into shivers. I kept my eyes closed.

"Jaken, did you frighten her?" I heard the man's voice from before fill my ears.

"Oh please master! I meant no harm! She awoke and I was here to greet her as you asked, but her reaction was unexpected!"

"I see. Fetch Rin, it looks like the mortal has fallen asleep, and since she can't move, I will have to carry her again." I heard the man sigh. I wanted to open my eyes and start yelling at him, but I was in no condition to argue. I let the man pick me up, in one arm and toss me onto what I guessed was his shoulder, but it was all furry. A fur coat maybe?

"My Lord where will we be off to now?" I heard the voice of the toad or whatever he was ask.

"We'll see how long it takes her to regain movement, but for now we head west."

"Yes my Lord." After that the silence between the two was disturbing. I waited patiently for awhile, before testing my muscles again. This time I was surprised when I had regained the movement of my toes and fingers. I flexed them as discreetly as I could, hoping that neither the man nor the toad would notice. Deciding to be daring I turned my head and opening my eyes, I was met with the strangest sight. It seemed whoever's shoulder I was slung over had long silver hair, I was ready to reach out and touch it when I heard him let out a whisper.

"Morning." I let out a whimper, when he moved and flung me down on the hard ground.

"Ouch!" I stated as I lay there in the dirt. I sat up, and the motion was painful and I let out a small gasp.

"Get up mortal."

"I have a name you know." I rasped. My throat was dry as I looked at the man's shoes.

"It is of no significance to me. Get up." I slowly raised my head up to look into his face.

"EEP!" I squeaked at seeing his face. It looked almost human, aside for the fuchsia stripes on his cheeks and eye shadow to match. Despite that, the thing that caught the majority of my attention were his eyes. They were an amber color, but the emotion in them was a mixture of resentment and disgust.

"Who are you?" I asked with my hand partially over my mouth. I was feeling pretty damn helpless right now. The man smiled, baring fangs. My eyes widened at the sight of them. So I was dealing with what? A vampire? Yeah right!

"One does not ask so bold questions to the Lord!" The toad man squawked and I was distracted as I felt a stick of some kind collide with my head.

"HEY! Watch where you point that thing!" I yelled, and rubbed my head gingerly.

"Hmm. I see you have regained movement. We will now travel on." The man stated flatly.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere." I protested. I still couldn't feel my legs, just my toes so I needed to delay as much as I could.

"If you have enough energy to be stubborn then you can walk." The man's voice was still cold and level.

"How do you know if I can even stand?" I offered. He didn't respond but grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I tried to steady myself but I fell against him. Apparently I couldn't support my own weight. He stiffened at my touch as if repulsed.

"I won't bite you know." I stated pushing off of him so I was standing on my own. I looked up at him. He was at least a foot taller then I was and when a breeze blew his bangs back I was surprised to see a blue-violet crescent on his forehead. This guy was no vampire, just a cross dresser, or maybe a circus freak?

"See I was correct now let's go." He turned on his heel and made a gesture as if beckoning me to him. I didn't budge.

"Come Rin, Jaken." He demanded and set off walking again. Leaving me standing there shakily.

"But my Lord…" The toad man or rather Jaken started to speak but the 'Lord' interrupted him.

"If she wishes to be stubborn and die here that is her issue not mine."

"We went to such trouble my Lord…"

"It matters not there are to be others." He tossed the statement out so lightly it sounded like more of a suggestion then a fact. I was starting to get a little aggravated. Others for what? I also wanted to know where in the heck I was!

I hadn't noted the girl and the giant lizard she was holding, but toad man and the man were a far more pressing problem.

"Hey fluff boy!" That was the only name I could come up with for the man at this point. I was surprised when he turned and looked at me, like I was a disobedient child. Kicking off my traditional sandals I dashed up to stand beside him. Jaken looked petrified. I was further shocked when the man answered me.

"Yes, mortal?"

"Nice to know you think I'm at least somewhat important. Anyway, there are some things I want to know. First, you're name. Second where I am, and third how on Earth do I get home?" I demanded. He nodded.

"You _will_ address me as Lord Sesshomaru. You are in Japan, and there is no way for you to return home without my consent, which… shall not be granted." He answered as if expecting my reactions. I closed my mouth again and then opening it spoke.

"What year is it?"

"What does it matter?"

"Okay, where is Tokyo… T-O-K-Y-O…" I pronounced it slowly and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I heard you the first time. I do not know of a Tokyo."

"Next question, what do you mean 'without your consent'?"

"It means you will not be leaving, but remain by my side until I have no further use for you." I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah that's some threat fluff boy. How exactly do you plan on…OH MY!" I felt a cold blade against the skin of my neck. I guess it wasn't smart to mouth off.

"I hope you will stay on your own will, but if force is needed…" I felt the blade press against my skin harder and then something warm drip down my collarbone.

"MY LORD! STOP! YOU MUST…" Jaken was panicking.

"Silence!" Lord Sesshomaru snapped and issued a sharp kick to the creature. I pushed the blade away from my neck and then touched my fingers to my neck and saw blood on them.

"Why you…"

"This is a terrible way to start the day. Just keep walking and we won't have any more trouble." This came out as an order not a statement as he took and wiped his fingers over the cut. I didn't see what he did with his hand but I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. Maybe I was dealing with a vampire? Naw.

"As you wish _Lord _Sesshomaru." I snapped. This was either a really bad dream or even worse reality. Right now I was going to vote for a dream…

"Oh! Where could she gone to?" Gram wailed into Gramps chest. Kagome stood beside the two of them nervously.

"I'm sure she's okay, I can try having my friend look for her, he's really good at finding people." Kagome tried to cheer them up. She most certainly would ask Inuyasha to help right away, no matter how much of a fight he might offer. Kagome wasn't sure but she could have sworn she sensed a jewel shard at the festival, but a demon couldn't have known to come through the well and take Lin. She was probably just paranoid anyway.

"Thank you Ms. Kagome, that would be of much relief to my wife and I." Gramps nodded his head and then Kagome bowed and left. Her next stop would be the feudal era and Inuyasha…

"Uh, do you mind if we stop?" I asked carefully. We had been walking from sunup to sundown for at least two days and I had only eaten a few of the berries Rin had shared with me. It was nearly noon and the sun was full and bright.

"No, it is not too much further now." Lord Sesshomaru said. I took a deep breath and then stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"We are stopping. I am tired, hungry, bored, sore and most of all _very _dirty."

"You can bathe later now we will…"

"Are you deaf!" I stomped my sore and slightly bloody foot on the ground. Walking all day on dirt and dry grass was tough on feet.

"No."

"Well then at least acknowledge that I'm here dammit!"

"It's obvious you are here, now silence."

"I think not! That is all you ever say to me! Silence or no this and no that or 'we'll be there shortly'. Are you so stupid that you can't be more creative!" I snapped with my hands on my hips.

"No. It would suit you better not to complain." I watched as his hand curled up into a fist. I was pissing him off.

"At least let me have a rest to bandage my feet! I haven't slept for two days either."

"That was your choice not mine." He countered. I was silent. He had me there, I had stayed up trying to squeeze some conversation out of him. I had done every thing short of striping to get his attention, but now I was down to my last few options and unfortunately striping was probably on the list.

"So? Just at least acknowledge that I'm here and lighten up okay? You're minion might not have a problem with it but _I _do!" I jabbed my finger into his chest right above his armor.

"I know you are here, I can smell you!" His voice didn't rise any in volume but it was bordering on a threat.

"Well then if I smell _that _bad let me have a bath! I don't care if it's in a lake, spring, stream, even a friggin puddle will do! Just get me somewhere so I can bathe, _NOW_!" I commanded shouting at the top of my lungs. A couple of birds flew out of the trees and I was shaking with rage. Lord Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless, but I could see his fingers twitch like he was going to his sword.

"My, mmmy Lord, I think it best if we let her have her wish." Jaken muttered. Lord Sesshomaru pressed Jaken's face into the ground and hissed in my face.

"So I shall." He then looked at Rin. She came forward and took a hold of my hand. Lord Sesshomaru jerked me up by the collar and took a leap into the air. I closed my eyes as I felt him leap from one place to another. After about the third bound I felt Rin's hand leave mine and opening my eyes I saw water rushing up at me. I barely had enough time to take in a breath before I was face first in the water. It was hot to my surprise. I shot upward gasping for air.

When I could see straight I saw Rin and Lord Sesshomaru standing on the edge of the spring. My anger flared at his obviously amused face.

"WHY YOU…" I sputtered flipping my hair out of my face.

"Here you are at the spring, so hurry and bathe." He snapped and sat facing me on a rock. I stared at him amazed.

"You, you're going to WATCH!"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. After all the trouble you are I don't want you running off."

"Well it should bother you! Hey me being trouble! It's you're fault for dragging me here!"

"Spare me the modesty, you will be with me for a long time so get used to the fact that I will always…"

_SMACK!_

That was the sound as the top layer of my sopping kimono hit him square in his perfect smart-ass face. He peeled it away and flung it aside. Rin giggled uncontrollably as she jumped into the spring. She didn't seem bothered at all by his presence, but she was only five or six so what did she know.

"That was for being mean and this…"

_SMACK!_

I hit him with my eri and was about to chuck my obi, which was on the shore when I remembered the knife Gramps had given me. Better not throw that at him.

"You're amusing." Lord Sesshomaru stated and ripped the garment (eri) in half, before standing. He then looked at Rin.

"Watch her Rin, I will return shortly and she had better be clean and presentable."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded smiling. Sesshomaru turned and walked away. I watched him go and made sure he was nowhere to be found before removing the rest of my clothes. I had to admit the spring felt good. I ducked under the water and when I came up Rin grabbed my hair gently.

"It's so pretty my Lady." She stated as she ran her little fingers through it.

"Oh thank you. Yours is beautiful too."

"Uh, we need to get you nice so Lord Sesshomaru will not be angry with me. Not that he ever would be." She stated and reached for a small pouch on the shore. From it she pulled a small bar of lye soap. She handed it to me and then went about her business.

I washed quickly and was about to get out and pull my wet clothes back on when I saw a flick of sliver and I sunk back in the spring. Lord Sesshomaru appeared above me instantly. He was certainly imposing from where I was sitting or rather floating.

"Time is up. Did she behave for you Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded. She was already back in her kimono. I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Since you ripped my eri and the rest of my clothes are soaked, what should I wear?" I demanded, from my position neck deep in the spring. He didn't answer but instead pulled the fur off of his shoulder and set it down carefully in the grass. When his hand reached for his armor I gulped.

"Um what are you doing?"

"You will see." He said and continued to remove it.

"Uh, what if I _don't _want to see?" I asked timidly. He gave me a small glare and then replied.

"I am not that way mortal."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I demanded and slammed a fist into the water.

"Fine, woman." He snapped and removed the red and white kimono top, with one hand. It was the same hand, his right one. I wondered why he didn't use his left.

"Get out." He ordered.

"Not with you standing there like that!" I refused.

"I have not the time for this. I am not merely a mortal man, pleasures such as they would be smitten worry me not."

"Yeah well they worry the hell out of me!" He didn't answer but merely held out the kimono top.

"I'll only take it if you set it on the ground and turn around." I demanded. Reluctantly he dropped it and turned so his back was to me. I was tempted to grab the dagger from my obi and plunge it into him, but what was it that he had said about not being a mortal man? I scrambled out of the spring less then gracefully and snatching the top wrapped it tightly around me.

"You can turn back around…" He had already turned around and offered a red sash to me. The white shirt he had on underneath the one I was wearing was so long and billowed in the sleeves I couldn't see his left arm at all. I tied the sash in a knot so tight I could barely breathe. I didn't want it coming off. The top was far too large and my hands were covered with the soft fabric. I picked up my own clothes and held it tightly in my arms.

"Hand those to Rin." He ordered and I did so.

"Now, fasten this." He ordered again gesturing to a strap underneath his right arm. I walked to him and in order to do so I was almost pressed against him with his arm hovering uncomfortably over my shoulder. I pulled the strap as tightly as my shaking fingers could and then stepped back from him. I hoped the damn armor would give him awful chafing.

"The fur." He motioned with his head. I picked up the huge white fluff and set it over his shoulder. I had to stand on my tiptoes to do it, but I got it up there in just the right place. I was about to step back when he grabbed me by the waist and jerked me to his side. My feet were barely touching the grass as I clung unwillingly to his shirt while he held me to his hip.

"Rin meet up with Jaken back in the clearing. You will be with us later."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded and scampered off away from us.

"Now woman we travel on." He leapt into the trees with myself disgruntled in his arms. First mortal, now woman it wasn't much of an upgrade considering he knew my name, but for now even the smallest upgrade was just that, an upgrade.



You like?

Then start typing and send a reveiw!


	3. Arrival & The Pear Incident

**AN:** Okay I decided to get the ball rolling pretty quickly and so I posted TWO parts on the same day! That is a _HUGE _accomplishment for me, becasue usually I'm not more then a part ahead of my readers! Anywho, someone, I won't name names claimed that my charater Lin was bieng a little too nice in this part, but have no fear that will change... oh yes it will change! (As much as I love Sesshy, there has to be a little bashing or it wouldn't be amusing)

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru landed in a clearing among several barren cherry trees. They wouldn't have blossoms for a few more months. His grip loosened on me and I slipped from under his arm. We had traveled a long way I knew that much. The sun was beginning to set casting heavy shadows on the ground. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru. He should have been panting and wheezing, after all he was carrying me and jumping from tree to tree. I was sure now that he wasn't human, so I that ruled out the option of these events as reality. Back to the point, looking at him I was curious. In the whole time I was clinging to his chest, his heart never sped up nor did his breathing.

"Come woman." His shrewd gaze resting on me interrupted my thoughts. He made the same gesture as two days before, beckoning me to him.

Once again the inner me felt vulnerable and unsure, but then my defense mechanism kicked in.

"Ask, again." I demanded.

"Come woman." He repeated.

"I will not."

"It is not like I have a curiosity but why do you see it fit to defy me? When I could kill you on the spot." I chose to ignore the last comment.

"I will not be ordered around like a dog! I am a human woman I have a brain, capable heart and heck while I'm up on my soap box, I've even got a soul!" I stomped my foot on the ground. He looked at me for a minute. I then realized I must have confused him using my American terms, while speaking Japanese so I didn't go into further detail.

"So be it then. I invite you to follow me." He growled before turning away and starting to walk again. I was ready to jump for joy. Whoever this Sesshomaru was I was wearing him down and making him fit me. I must be coming up in the world… at least that was my hope.

I followed him through the trees and up a beaten path that ended onto a grassy space in front of a large pagoda style palace. It wasn't fit to call a castle. It didn't have turrets and I wasn't a fairy tale princess so palace would have to do. I gazed at it with wide eyes. I felt like letting out a whistle and I muttered.

"Well he's got enough yen to be a Lord."

The palace seemed so beautiful and well maintained yet there was not a person in sight. The whole place seemed lonely and dare I say it? Why the heck not, it seemed dead.

"Here you will be spending all of you're time. You may call it home if you so desire." Lord Sesshomaru said as he climbed up the few stairs to a porch. I followed him reluctantly. He slid back the first panel, once again with his right hand and stepped trough. I followed him. My eyes were blinded by darkness for a minute and then when they focused I saw we were in a small room with one lamp in the corner to light it. I was ready bend over and take off my shoes, but when I noticed that Lord Sesshomaru didn't and I wasn't wearing any it was a useless gesture. We both stepped out of the other end the room and I found myself in another courtyard. More cherry trees filled it and the grass was a lush green even in the fading light.

"It certainly is expansive." I stated as I walked the perimeter of the courtyard. Surrounding it were porches on all sides with sliding panels for doors, but from inside I could see nor hear anything.

"This is the East End. It is yours. Do what you wish with it." Sesshomaru stated before turning and disappearing with a leap.

"Thanks a fat lot fluff boy!" I groaned smugly and collapsed on the grass. I sat there pulling out the blades of grass one by one until it was so dark I could barely see. Getting up I walked onto one of the porches and grabbed a panel.

"Behind door number one…" I pulled the panel back and was surprised to see a huge room. Crimson silk draped the walls and a large what looked like a feather futon was laid out in the middle of the room. One corner held several trunks in it. I didn't touch those however. I walked to the other end and sliding back the wall of panels and was surprised to see a stunning view of a lake and grassy lawn. From what I guessed this room faced due east, so I could watch all the sunrises I wanted to. I closed the panels again and located a pit in one end of the room that was for a fire, which was blazing merrily in the pit. I looked about for wood and flint, in case it ran out but I could find nothing, so I sat there in the dark.

"LADY! LADY!" I heard the voice of Rin call out from the darkness beyond the circle of light.

"Yes!" I answered back. I waited and then heard small footsteps coming my way. Soon a lantern and the little girl bobbed into the room.

"There you are! It is time for supper! We will eat with Lord Sesshomaru tonight!" She seemed overjoyed about this as if it were a treat. I rolled my eyes. Oh, lucky me.

"Alright Rin. Lead the way." I sighed. Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the courtyard and down another hallway that opened up into a well-lit room, with a large dark polished table sitting in the middle. Cushions were scattered around it. It was a Japanese style table, and was set for four people. All of the bowls and plates were filled with the exception of one setting that remained empty.

"You sit here my Lady." Rin gestured to a cushion in front of one of the settings. I knelt down in front of it and Rin ran off but returned shortly, followed by Jaken and none other the fluff lord himself. I stood up immediately. I would stand to show him respect until he was seated but there was no way I would bow to him.

"Sit." He ordered as he knelt down at the table. I did the same, my eyes never leaving the polished surface. This was going to be a long meal. I noted that he had taken the seat with no food in the dishes. Things just kept getting more and more bizarre. Rin sat beside me. Jaken sat at the far end on Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"May we eat Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked politely. Lord Sesshomaru's face I could have sworn softened at her question as did his tone of voice which lost some of it's icy edge.

"Go on Rin."

"Yummy!" Rin clapped her hands together and then picked up her chopsticks and began on the rice in front of her. I sat there in silence, I wasn't sure exactly what to do to be honest. As many smart comments, as I so desperately wanted to throw Lord Sesshomaru's way none would escape my lips. I once again felt his gaze on me and struggled not to look up at him. When he spoke however I couldn't help it any longer.

"Woman. Is something not to you're tastes?" He asked, sounding half-offended and half-disappointed. I looked up and met his amber eyes.

"No… Lord Sesshomaru." I spat out the last part reluctantly.

"Hmm, then eat. It has not been tampered with."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then Jaken will take it away."

"NO!" I grasped the bowl of rice in front of me tightly. Lord Sesshomaru looked surprised at my sudden outburst. I let go of the bowl and then went to smoothing the fabric of his kimono top over my thighs, unnecessarily.

"What I meant was that it would be rude to refuse what is offered to me."

"Hmm." Lord Sesshomaru gave what I could have sworn was a nod and then said.

"That however does not change that you are not hungry. Personally I do not enjoy any of the dishes in front of you."

"Oh," I wanted to add, 'And that matters because…?' But kept it to myself.

"You should not eat it if you will not enjoy it."

"I agree." I nodded.

"Then this will conclude my presence here. Woman you are dismissed as well." He stated standing and walked out briskly.

"Lady will you be eating that?" Rin asked poking the meat of some kind with her chopsticks. I pushed the food at her.

"No you go ahead. I think I need to sleep." I got up and walked to the East End in the moonlight and back into what I called the Red Room now. The only thing that was on my mind was sleep. My stomach growled uncomfortably. I ignored it. I would rather go hungry then choke down food in front of that fur ball. I tossed his kimono off of me thankful to be rid of the garment. The entire thing smelled like him. As much as I hated to admit it there was something comforting about the smell of the fabric. It had that wild smell, a mixture of the trees combined with leather and what I could have sworn to be metal. Despite this I left it piled in a heap in a corner and curled underneath the sheet on the futon and closed my eyes trying to imagine myself back to what was supposed to be reality. I wanted to be back with Gram and Gramps helping to cook and tend the garden. I wanted to continue earning my keep at their home or if this turned out not to be some weird dream I wanted to repay them for their kindness. I pressed my face into the pillow trying to sleep and eventually when I could no longer focus I drifted off and let the night take me away…

"Set it there Rin and be on you're way." Lord Sesshomaru whispered softly as he entered the room containing the red silks and the sleeping form of Lin. It was just before dawn and Rin set the tray of food down where Lord Sesshomaru gestured and then scampered back off to bed.

Lord Sesshomaru opened the rice panels on the east wall and positioned himself at the foot of the Lin's bed, making sure the tray was covered with a cloth, he blocked it from her view, and he sat. Now all he could do once again was wait…

I felt sunshine warm and comforting on my back. It felt wonderful so instead of opening my eyes I lay there as still as I could with the rays caressing my skin. I had come to terms sometime in the night that however illogical it seemed I was alive and kicking and this wasn't a dream. I wasn't going to wake up in the little hut out in the corner of Gram and Gramps' garden. Where ever in Japan that I was in I was staying and now I just had to figure out a way to avoid and or escape my captor.

Deciding I had lazed about long enough I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to the blaring sunlight. I had expected the softer light as if drifted through the rice paper. Maybe I forgot to close the panels last night in my attempt to go to bed. I kept my eyes closed and with the sheet wrapped tightly around me I sat up and gave a yawn…

Lord Sesshomaru watched as Lin stirred and then rolled over onto her back. He had as strong urge to say something to her, but held his tongue. He waited until she sat up and gave a yawn that was slightly unattractive. She most certainly was not looking up to his standards. Her hair being tousled, and slightly slouched over…

I felt as I sat there with my eyes still closed someone's gaze on me at first I thought it might be that girl Rin, I wouldn't mind that. I was hoping it wasn't Jaken, I was a little nervous around him, and I was praying to god that it most certainly Lord Sessh-o-what's-his-face.

"Morning Rin…"

"It's nice to see that you have acknowledged _someone's _presence." The deep voice noted. My eyes shot open and I was shown the owner of the voice.

Lord Sesshomaru sat at the foot of my bed on the floor, with his fur surrounding him and his long hair behind his shoulders. He was dressed in the same kimono as the other day; I wonder how many he had of the same pattern. His armor, sash and swords were at his waist and his right hand was resting in his lap. I noticed that his hand had two stripes on it to match his face. He made quite the stunning picture. I wanted to shout, "What do you think you're doing in here!" but once again being the smart mouth that I am I retorted.

"Well if it isn't the Lord Fluff Boy himself! What has inspired you to grace me with your most icy presence this morning."

"Explanation."

"There's nothing for me to explain to you! You're sitting there staring at me! I think that you…"

"No, I will be doing the talking this morning."

"Oh and who died and made you supreme speaker!" I countered.

"I don't think you are getting my message."

"That maybe, but you could have like knocked or something instead of scaring me!"

"I have sacred you?" His voice while icy also hinted surprise.

"Well yeah! I mean just sitting there waiting for me to wake up! I think it's only a little creepy don't you?"

"If you wish me to leave then I will. We can do this the easy way or the more difficult way. Both I am afraid you have experienced have you not?" His hand reached out to brush the small scab on my neck. I batted the hand away.

"Yeah, you can leave!" I crossed my arms and pulled the sheet tighter around me. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and rose to his feet in one swift motion, I could see something in his hand that was now hidden behind his back.

"What have you got there?" I inquired. Lord Sesshomaru kept walking away but then he stopped at the rice panel going out on the west side of the room.

"Curiosity is not good for mortals. You should learn that now."

"So you came to tell me that? Come on! There is some other reason why you're here and I have a feeling it has to do with what is in your hand."

"And if that is so?"

"Then you're going to tell me or I'll… I'll… quit eating!" That was the best I could come up with on a second's notice. I what could I do to help sway him to favor me anyhow?

"Hmm. That is up to you however I am not fond of these fruits." Lord Sesshomaru approached me again and set what he was carrying on the floor. Lifting the cloth off of whatever it was which revealed itself to be a tray of food. Lord Sesshomaru picked up what looked like a pear off the tray laden with food. My stomach let out an involuntary growl.

"I see that your stomach does not approve of your fasting." Lord Sesshomaru looked at the fruit in disgust but then took a bite out of it. I heard the crisp sound as it tore when he bit down and I could almost taste it. I hadn't eaten anything at all for now three days and it didn't matter. I scrambled at him and diving onto him grabbed the pear from his hand and began to devour it, while I was sprawled on top of him.

Lord Sesshomaru made no motion to move he just waited until I had nibbled the pear down to nothing but a core before sitting up. I slid off of him and onto the floor.

"I think that was rude."

"So I was hungry." I stated setting it down and grabbing another one off the tray. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a minute then spit out the bite of pear he had taken.

"Mortal food is certainly disgusting."

"Then don't eat it, and start talking. You're trying to negotiate with me and I want to know why I'm getting my butt kissed."

"You're language is disgraceful, you sound like my brother, woman."

"Then talk so I can shut up!" I ordered moving onto the omelets on the tray.

"I am here to explain some things to you. I wanted to leave you with the least amount of answers but unfortunately I see that it will not be possible with a mortal of your… mindset."

"So was that a compliment?" I interrupted. He chose not to answer.

"First I suppose I should acquaint you to this place. You are in the lands of West Japan where my father controlled and then lost after his death. I had reclaimed much of it. This is to be your new home since I am taking you in as my… companion."

"Define companion?" I said and gestured at him with the pear in my hand.

"You will serve as the lady…" He seemed to choke on the word lady before continuing.

"As the lady to this region and to me. You will be under my supervision and hopefully you will accept the terms of this arrangement. However, this is by no means a showing of my affection for you or for any mortal for that matter."

"So I'm what to you then? A concubine? A whore?"

"No. I have no use for you in such a petty manner you will be as close to my equal as possible. You are here only because I wish to further my power." Lord Sesshomaru explained. I thought for a second as I chewed on my last piece of omelet and started on the final pear before I spoke again.

"Power?"

"Yes, power. That is your only reason for survival while you are here with me."

"So I just sit around on my butt all day so you can gain some sort of 'power'? I hate to break it to ya buddy but I think you got served."

"Served?"

"Yeah, a joke, a prank, a hoax."

"It was the will of my father, I did not get… 'served'." Lord Sesshomaru let the word out unwillingly.

"Okay then, tell me what kind of power it is." I retorted. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Demonic power." Was his icy reply. I fell back on the futon in laughter

"You're not serious! I mean I've heard freaks before but demonic power! My god that's rich!" I laughed until I was sure he was starting to get ticked off. I then sobered up fast. Sitting back up I took another bite of the pear and looked at him intently. While I chewed I asked,

"So uh what exactly are you?"

"I am the dog demon Lord Sesshomaru."

"WHA!" I sputtered as I spat out the bits of pear in my mouth. The tiny pieces hit him in the face. He didn't flinch or motion to wipe them away.

"You're kidding right?" I stammered as I got to my feet in front of him. I only had the sheet wrapped tightly around me. I hadn't bothered to find anything to wear. I moved to the balcony overlooking the lake, trying to decide whether what he said was true or whether it was just a load of crap. Finally I turned to look at him.

"You're not tugging my chain are you?'

"No."

"Then prove it. If you are what you say you…" Before I could form the next syllable he was standing right in front of me so close that I could have exhaled and touched him. His finger, which was underneath my chin brought my face upward. I could feel his nail or rather claw pressed into my skin.

"Proof enough?" I wanted to shake my head no and shout that he was a phony and it was a cheap parlor trick, but somehow I knew he was genuine.

"Uh huh. Yeah you got me. Could you um leave now?"

"I will so long as you not question or command me any further. I am the Lord here, you but a mere mortal."

"Whatever. I just need to go back to sleep."

"I see." Lord Sesshomaru picked up the empty tray and made his way to the door. I stopped him by calling out.

"Um thank you for the food I was really hungry. I really should have…"

"It should teach you not to skip meals unless you intend on visiting with me more. I will seek you out an hour before dinner. Make yourself available."

"I'll try." I assured him. Lord Sesshomaru left with a leap off the porch and I fell onto the futon dropping the pear on the floor to be left completely forgotten…

"DAMN THAT MORTAL!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, letting his icy level headedness vanish and he tossed the Tensaiga off his sash onto the floor, as he began to transform. Jaken shivered and backed up a few paces from him.

"She is the worst example of _that _race I have ever encountered." Sesshomaru snarled. He was in the west end of the palace and far off from that Lin woman as he could be for the moment.

"MY LORD!" Jaken shouted and Sesshomaru settled back down his eyes returning to the normal amber color.

"Her nerve amazes me Jaken! She sits there clad only in the bed linens I have provided her and insults me!"

"My Lord you must be…"

"Silence! She will need to be dealt with and on top of the insults she pins me to the floor and eats out of my hand! Then spits the food I feed her at me!" Sesshomaru wiped the pear bits off with a sharp gesture. Jaken spoke up again.

"My Lord you gave her quite a shock I'm sure it was only a manner of surprise."

"No she is arrogant and brash. I ought to kill her where she sleeps!"

"My Lord! You mustn't do that! You sought her out for a reason and we will have to take her to your father's grave to determine if she is the right one."

"It is almost too much trouble. All I have to do is go back there and…"

"NO MY LORD I WILL NOT SEE IT DONE!" Jaken protested.

"You do not mean that Lord Sesshomaru, do you?" Sesshomaru and Jaken whipped around to see Rin peeking her head through the door. Jaken passed out on the floor before he could say anything, but Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Rin. You should not eavesdrop it will make me angry." Rin gave a small bow.

"No I should not Lord Sesshomaru, but will you kill the Lady?"

"For the time being no Rin, but do not get attached to her."

"She is very nice and pretty too."

"Just the same Rin. Now go and play." Sesshomaru ordered her his icy aristocratic state having returned.

This woman was going to be a handful most certainly. What on earth had his father been thinking? How could he do something so low as to grant the will of Sesshomaru to find a woman, knowing how heartless he was? However that may have been the objective. Well Sesshomaru knew one thing for certain, he would not fall in love with this mortal even if it killed him…

* * *

Falling in love might kill someone,

But typing a reveiw won't even make you go ACHOO!


	4. Dinner Surprises & The Fur Flys

**_AN:_** Yeah there everybody! Well the four of you I think it is, but hey it doesn't matter! I love to write and therefore I post! It's great to get just one reveiw! IT really makes my day! Okay I'm a little exclaimation point happy right now... but here is part four so read adn enjoy. I'm glad that you find at least a little humor in my mindless Algebra class ramblings (Which if you read my Author's note in chapter 1 you would know). I hope I don't confuse anyone, these next couple parts may be a little tough to follow, maybe... Anywho here we go...

_

* * *

_

Four

"Gee Kagome what took ya so long!" Inuyasha snapped crossing his arms and staring at her waiting for an explanation.

"I was looking for a friend okay! I'm back aren't I?"

"Well yea… Get back Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the grass just as the breeze picked up and Sesshomaru landed in front of him.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and brandished it threateningly.

"Hello half breed."

"Can it with the insults! Let's fight!"

"I have not come to fight. I have one thing to deal with and it does not concern you hanyou." Sesshomaru jumped over Inuyasha and landed in front of Kagome.

"You woman, you're kind are the most disgusting creatures of all. It sickens me to be associated with one of them. Do not seek her out for you will not find her." Kagome looked confused. Then it occurred to her.

"It was you!"

"That is none of you're concern, now if you will excuse me I have no further dealings with you." Sesshomaru took another leap and was gone from view. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I wonder…"

"Wonder what Kagome?"

"No it's not possible he couldn't I couldn't sense it."

"SENSE WHAT?"

"I couldn't sense a…"

"KAGOME! You're back!" Shippo interrupted hopping into Kagome's lap. Sango and Miroku soon made their presence known and Inuyasha was left to wonder what Sesshomaru was planning and how it involved Kagome…

"LADY LADY!" I heard Rin's voice call out and I stepped out of my room into the courtyard.

"Yes Rin?"

"It is almost supper and Lord Sesshomaru was looking for you."

"Oh that's right, he was going to fetch me wasn't he?"

"I guess but he told me to come find you instead so here I am. Come on we have to hurry!" Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me down another stretch of hallways and porches until we were in front of a room with Jaken standing outside.

"Go right in my Lady." Jaken beckoned. I slid the panel back and stepped inside closing it again behind me.

"Wearing my clothes again woman?"

"Yeah I haven't got anything else so?"

"That will be easily fixed."

"Oh? You a cross dresser too then?"

"It would be smart to keep you're mouth shut."

"Well then I guess that makes me the court jester."

"So it does, now how about green?" Sesshomaru did that little trick of his so he was behind me and flung something over my shoulder before moving in front of me again.

"Look over there and see." I looked at him but walked to the mirror he gestured to and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess and he had slung an emerald green silk over my shoulders. The silver threading accented the fabric. I tossed it back at him.

"Oh I don't think so!"

"Purple?" He flung another silk at me and I threw it back.

"I would sooner go to eat with you stark naked then have you pick out my kimono for me! Don't you have any normal clothes in this place?"

"Do not be picky or I will indulge in your threat."

"I'd love to see you try!"

"Fine wear what you wish after all it is not up to me, but should I see it unfit I…"

"What? Strip me down at the table?" I countered his threat with my hands on my hips.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru commanded and then gave me a soft shove against one of the many chests in the room filled with more clothes I assumed.

"Jaken. Bring in what I asked." Sesshomaru snapped and Jaken scampered in with a hot bowl of water and a towel of some sort. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was about to happen as Jaken set the water at my feet before leaving again.

"Wash." Sesshomaru stated and went back to looking at the purple kimono. I was about to dip my hands in the water when I made my decision.

"Fine! I'll wear the frigging purple!" I then washed my hands arms and face before he could reply. I was glad the water was hot because the look he was giving me made me shiver. I ran my fingers through my hair to get out some of the snarls.

When I finished he was waiting with a three-layer kimono and, complete with all the matching under robes and padding.

"How charming of you, now get out!" I gave him a push out of the room and slammed the panel behind me. I dressed myself with minimal difficulty. The obi was the hardest challenge but I eventually got it right. I took a deep breath before pulling my hair back into a hair stick sitting on a chest and then stepped out onto the porch. The only thing standing there was Sesshomaru.

"Ahem." I announced myself.

"I heard you." He said and then without turning to look at me he began to walk away. I followed but stayed two paces behind, not out of respect but I just didn't want to be that close to him, but he took it for obedience. Yeah me the good little companion.

We entered the same room as before and took the same seats and dishes. His were once again empty while mine were laden with food.

"Now who's not hungry?"

"I don't eat _your_ kind of food remember, or are you forgetful as well?"

"Where are Rin and Jaken?" I asked changing the subject I could be in trouble if I pressed the issue.

"They will eat later. It is just _you _and I for now.

"Oh great a first date." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"If I am as much of a pain as you are to me then I believe this to be a terrible mistake." Sesshomaru commented.

"I'll tell you what's a mistake, you hauling me off to this place in the middle of nowhere and making me your 'companion'! I want to go home and see Kagome and Gram and Gramps and…" I was almost ready for tears. I hadn't had much chance to think about them and now that I had voiced my feelings I was wondering if I wouldn't burst into tears.

"Why do you have to be such…" I was going to finish but he cut me off.

"A demon?"

"Yeah."

"It is what I am."

"Well if you want me to be your companion then you will have to start treating me better and act a little warmer yourself!"

"That is not what I do."

"Yeah well quite frankly I think you are nothing but a selfish weakling!"

"Dog demon." He corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh BULL SHIT! You can say that all you want, you're nothing but a circus freak and a bastard as far as I'm concerned!" I ate a bite of rice and watched his face or rather his eyes loose that cold glaze and gain a spark of anger.

"Oh am I making you angry?" I asked and he greeted me with silence.

"Oh so I guess I piss you off don't I? Go on rip on me! Kick, punch, slap, what ever scratches your ears!" I urged him on and I was silenced when his fist hit the table and a huge crack split the table. He was leaning over it with his face a mere centimeters from mine.

"You try my patience and I find it very inappropriate so I will degrade myself to assure that you get the message and treat you like your mortal behavior…"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"A whore."

"You wouldn't dare…" My eyes widened a bit and I tried to move but he didn't respond instead grabbing my kimono with his right hand he yanked me across the table and pressed his lips to mine violently.

Physically they were warm, but there was no warm feeling, just cold and ice. I felt his fangs on my lip and when I thought he was going to bite me the adrenaline kicked in and I forced my hands to his chest and pushed.

The shove didn't phase him much he just pulled back so there was a six-inch gap between us but it was enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed and slapped him as hard as my hand would allow. There was a small flash of what I swore was green light and I felt him flinch under my fingers. I stood then and stormed out. Jaken met me on the porch.

"My Lady is there a…"

"SHUT UP!" I kicked the toad man and sent him flying. As I made my way back to the Red Room I removed parts of the kimono and shredding the beautiful silk with my bare hands until I was clad only in the under robe.

Slamming the panel so it shook I dove onto the futon in the Red Room disgusted. I couldn't seem to get the taste of his lips off mine. It was metallic like blood, but slightly sweeter.

I didn't have wait long before Rin came in and tapped me on the back.

"What?"

"My Lady I was wondering if you were still hungry. I was instructed to…" I held up my hand to silence her.

"Thanks Rin, but if it's from _him _then I won't partake in any of it." Rin who was holding a bowl of rice out to me looked suddenly very put out. I smiled and took it from her gently.

"Oh what can one bowl hurt?" Rin smiled and handed me some chopsticks. I ate quietly and watched as Rin fingered some fabric in her hand from my torn kimono.

"My Lady, why did you rip that beautiful kimono?"

"I was angry."

"With Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Do you not like him?" I looked at her and then realized I didn't know much about this Lord Sesshomaru character so I decided to ask Rin.

"I don't know, I don't know him very well. Why don't you tell me about him?" I offered.

"Well he doesn't like to talk a lot or at least he didn't. He's talked a lot to Master Jaken and me since you arrived. He is always sort of quiet and he hates his brother." Rin concluded. She wasn't much help but at least it was a start.

"You know he is angry right now. Maybe you should say you're sorry."

"I don't think that's a good idea Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru may sound bad but he is very responsible and takes care of Master Jaken and me. He went to so much trouble to get you, from wherever he went."

"Well Rin to be honest I think it was wasted effort." Rin shook her head at my comment.

"That is not so."

"Oh, well then if it wasn't he should have treated me better instead of insulting me. I don't think…"

"You did not call him Lord Sesshomaru either my lady."

"Rin you're right, I most certainly wasn't being a lady. Come on you show me where he is right now and I will put on my best behavior for him. Besides I need to take him his clothes anyway." I grabbed the top and held out my hand to Rin.

"My lady wait! You can't see him like that!" Rin threw open one of the chests in the corner and pulled my kimono and obi out.

"Okay Rin, I get it now." I dressed quickly and Rin pulled me across the courtyard and through another smaller one. She then stopped suddenly,

"I cannot go past here."

"He's in the one on the end?"

"Yes where there is that tiny light."

"Got it. Thanks Rin." I smiled at her before gathering my strength and I strode up to the entrance. The panel was cracked open slightly, I listened to the exchange going on beyond.

"My Lord, what do you propose we do?"

"I will leave at dawn. When I return we can sort this problem out. Until then I will leave Rin and the woman in your hands."

"Why do you…"

"Do not question my motives Jaken, for it will reveal…" Sesshomaru stopped and then spoke again.

"Enter woman. I know you are standing there." Following his orders I stepped into the dim room. I could see one tiny candle or something burning and it hardly counted as light. The only way I could know that Sesshomaru was there was the small reflection of the light in the amber of his eyes.

I knelt in front of him with the top folded in front of me.

"Is your temper so under control now that you can see me woman?"

"My temper was just and it is you who should restore some manners."

"Do remember it is not your place to judge me."

"I'll judge you how I see fit, but for now I will bite my tongue." I hissed from my position on the floor.

"Is that all then?"

"No, just all I can let your delicate little ears hear." I countered.

"Then get out woman."

"So be it…" I debated as to whether or not to add the last part. Why the heck not.

"… Fluff boy."

"I rushed out before he could utter another syllable, but as I dashed away I heard the sharp splintering of wood. I grabbed Rin's hand and together we ran all the way back to my room.

"Well that wasn't so hard I suppose. Rin did you know he was leaving tomorrow?"

"Nope. Where is he going?"

"I haven't a flipping clue. It will be nice to have him off my back though. Tomorrow I think we'll get up early and explore a bit. You'll have to help me though Rin so I don't get lost."

"I'll do my best. I have only been here once before."

"Really? Where do you live other times?" I asked surprised.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I stay in the woods with Master Jaken, most of the time and sleep in the grass, but sometimes when Lord Sesshomaru is off and away I go to a village and sleep there."

"Geeze! I'll never know how you do it!" I sighed.

"Do what?"

"Oh never mind, don't worry about it. Either way we'll have a lot of fun while he is away."

"Good that way I…" She paused to yawn. "I won't get so…" Another yawn. "So lonely…" Rin's little eyes drifted closed and she rested her head on my shoulder as we sat on the futon. I sat really still and stared into the darkness. I felt Rin snuggle against my arm and I laid her down covering her with the blanket, before lying down beside her. I was still in my kimono and I felt the hard sheath of the dagger tugged in my obi. Not caring I fell asleep, thus ending my third day in this unknown place and what was to be my new life.

* * *

Hey all you out there reading!

I hate to always be pleading,

But it's reviews I'll be needing.


	5. Absences & Rude Returns

_AN: I don't have much to say so I'll just you guys read!_

_

* * *

_

Five

"MY LADY! MY LADY! Wake up please!" I heard Rin's voice slightly panicked as she interrupted my odd sleep. I had been in the middle of a very bizarre dream. The cherry blossoms surrounding Lord Sesshomaru's palace were all covered in the delicate pink and white flowers. I was standing under one of them while a soft breeze blew sending some of the blossoms floating down. The scene was straight out of an anime. Lord Sesshomaru was standing several feet away, but I could see him clearly. He was saying something that I couldn't discern, but I knew for sure that even the me in my dreams didn't like the look in his eyes. It was too warm, and dare I say… loving? NO WAY!

I spun back into reality quickly and saw Rin's smiling face next to me when I sat up.

"Morning Rin, sleep well?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru came in to say goodbye this morning he… said he wouldn't be back for awhile." I didn't like her abrupt finish. I wanted to hear what she was really going to say, as she turned a light shade of pink.

"So he came in then did he?"

"Uhuh. I got us a melon for breakfast then we'll go to the springs and then we can see if…"

"Whoa slow down a bit there. Sounds like you've got the day planned out. However I have to ask, how are we eating our other meals while his fluffiness is away?"

"Master Jaken said not to worry, hurry! We have to get your kimono for today!" Rin bounced around impatiently while I ate and then grabbed me by the hand and I let her pull me to the room I was now to call my closet. Another purple kimono was in order today I thought. Before now I never really liked the color much, but for some reason, since I had worn it the other night I couldn't resist. Jaken emerged when we were closing the lid on one of the chests.

"My Lady, Rin tells me you wish to go to the springs today."

"Yep. I have to stay squeaky clean." I stated slightly sarcastically. Jaken missed it though, he nodded and then left. Rin looked about for a minute and then grabbing a basket took my hand again.

"Okay we can go now, my Lady." I sighed at her formal behavior. I was sick of it and I had only been here for four measly days.

"Look Rin. You shouldn't have to call me "Lady" all the time I…"

"But Lord Sessho…"

"I don't care what the fluff ball wants you to call me. Just call me Lin okay?"

"Okay…Lin."

"That's much better." I smiled and we made our way out in the morning sun…

Several days passed in a manner like that. It was very laid back and I did what I pleased. Rin even took me to Ah-Un and let me take him for a short ride. We managed to scrounge up a ball for her to play with and so for many hours she was amused. I grew more homesick though and in the spare moments my mind would drift back to Gram and Gramps, house in Tokyo. However my days began to change a bit about a week and a half after Lord Sesshomaru left. I was with Rin playing in one of the several courtyards when Jaken appeared in the company of the largest mole I had ever seen.

The thing was dressed like a samurai and his eyes bulged oddly. He bent in a deep but very ungraceful bow. I brushed the wrinkles out of my kimono as I stood before him and put on my imperial face.

"Rise." I said levelly.

"My lady I was sent to the find the Lady of the Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Well you found me."

"Oh! I do apologize for not seeing it before my Lady!"

"Yeah you and the rest of the world. What do you want?"

"I bring you news as to the Lord…" After that I immediately lost interest and sat in grass with Rin.

"What of it?"

"You do not seem excited to hear he is well." The mole stated.

"It is none of your business whether I am happy or not to hear about _him._" I snapped standing again, this time with my back to him.

"My Lady, I am merely am a messenger, do not waste your wrath on me. I was told to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru will return in two weeks time to fetch you so I suggest that you make plans and arrangements for then." The mole bowed deeply once more and bounded away as fast as his furry legs could carry him. Jaken looked up at me with his yellow eyes narrowed.

"You are almost as bad as Rin. Think of all that my Lord has given and done for you."

"Hey look toad man your "lord" hasn't done shit for me except cause trouble and I've been here for fourteen days! I just want to go home!" I stomped my foot angrily.

"I would not share that so loud my Lady."

"Oh and why's that?"

"There are many demons lurking about that may attack here. Many have a grudge against Lord Sesshomaru and to have someone of well… your status can be very persuasive. Besides the barrier has been brought down so that I could give you word on Lord Sesshomaru."

"What barrier?"

"The one to keep you safe my Lady. I broke it bring word to you. Now we are fairly unprotected until…" Jaken explained. I held up a hand to silence him.

"You mean to tell me that this 'barrier' was our only source of protection and _you _trashed it just so I could hear about some loser I don't give a hoot about?"

"Yes."

"IDIOT!" I kicked Jaken sharply and stormed off. Rin was at my heels as I headed for my room-sized closet. As I rifled through the chests I hadn't gotten to yet, Rin sat in the middle of the room watching me intently. She stood suddenly and opening a chest in the far corner pulled out a midnight blue kimono with what looked like snow flake patterns on it.

"Isn't it pretty Lin?" Rin asked as she pulled it on. It was much too big for her and it piled on the wood floor, but she must have thought she was a fairytale princess.

"Yes, on you it is very pretty. Tell me Rin is that that orange and yellow kimono the only clothes you have?"

"Yes, it's pretty isn't it?" I could hear doubt in her voice.

"Yes it's pretty but it sucks that you only have one."

"Sucks? What do you mean? Is that bad?"

"Umm no, no exactly, it's just well it isn't fit! I can't believe that you have to wear the same thing all the time when there are all of these. Apparently his Fluffiness can't take care of anything!"

"Is that why you are here Lady Lin?" Rin asked sitting on the floor. I was taken aback be her question. Why was I here?

"Well Rin, I don't know. It's a wonder you are so happy! I mean you have no shoes, one kimono and it's a wonder it isn't threadbare and you have to sleep in the woods!" I ranted. I almost didn't hear Rin's next words after she looked at me and blinked twice.

"He saves me when I am in trouble and he makes sure I don't get hurt or lost." I could barely believe it, she was defending the jerk, but once again being as young as she was she was pretty blind.

"It's good to know he watches out for you but…" I was about to continue when my hand rested on a small box in one of the chests. Grabbing it I opened it quickly, nestled inside were several what looked to be ivory needles and several small spools of silken thread.

"Rin,"

"Yes, Lin."

"Pick out a kimono you like or even better two!" I commanded gently as an idea sparked in my head.

"Any of them my lady?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter, what color, pattern or fabric."

"Will you be wearing it?"

"No, you will, after I alter it to fit that is."

"Oh you can't do that! My Lady…" Rin was almost in a panic. I looked at her critically.

"Rin what did I say about calling me 'Lady'?"

"Right… Lin I'm sorry… Well Lord Sesshomaru he said to…"

"To what Rin? Sit around just looking pretty? To collect dust like a doll?" I asked smartly. She nodded not catching the suppressed rage in my voice. Oh I was going to skin that Sesshomaru character alive when he returned. Rin handed me two kimonos, one being the blue one she had on earlier and the other being a dark pink.

"These the ones you want?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay come then let's get going." I gathered up the three kimonos of my own plus the two of Rin's the sewing box. I took her hand in my empty one and headed back to my room. I set everything down on the porch overlooking the lake, next to a cushion I had been sitting on earlier. I went back in and unwrapping my black obi I took out the dagger from Gramps and sat on the cushion again with the blue silk in my lap.

"So what are you going to do with that Lin?" Rin asked looking frightened at the unsheathed dagger in my hands. I didn't answer but let her watch as I located the back seam and began to undo the stitches. Thank goodness I had taken several sewing classes and could hand sew with the best of them. I had to alter everything I bought in Japan anyway, unless Gram was feeling up to it with her arthritis.

"Rin come here. I need you to try this on so I can readjust the seam." With it turned inside out Rin slipped into it and I marked the seams not only on the back but the sleeves as well.

"Okay Rin off you go. I've got a lot of work and it's pretty boring."

"I could talk to you."

"That's alright, why don't you go play some?"

"I know! I'll take Ah-Un for a walk! He will like that!"

"I'm sure he will."

"Did you know that sometimes Lord Sesshomaru rides him?"

"No, I didn't, that is interesting isn't it?" I replied as I threaded the needle.

"Don't go too far and come back here before sundown."

"I won't I promise, do you wish Jaken to go with me?"

"No toad man can barely walk in a straight line, let alone escort you." I stated as I began to stitch carefully.

I heard her footfalls as they faded away. I continued to work silently, my toe tapping to one of the tunes from a J-Rock CD I had bought just before I was brought here. What I wouldn't give for a CD player. I'd worry about trimming the excess later with the dagger, but for now I'd work while the sun sank lower in the sky without too many worries or cares as to where Lord Sesshomaru was or why he was where he was.

Several more days past, six to be exact and things fell back into their own new pattern. I got up, went for a walk and then after eating made a trip to the springs, then played with Rin, continued sewing eat again and then fall asleep.

The nights however were a different story. So far every night I had a different dream including my least favorite person, Lord Sesshomaru. Yes the Fluff Lord himself wasn't I lucky? Anyway the even weirder thing was he wasn't doing anything but normal things, like putting on his little footies or eating rice that was drowned in soy sauce. In another he was brushing his long hair. After each dream I would shoot up wide awake and no matter how I tried I couldn't go back to sleep. I wasn't sure why the dreams occurred or why they bothered me so, but here I was forced to deal with them.

I had finished the blue kimono for Rin and we had managed the makings for a matching obi. From there I began work on the pink linen kimono, linen was more practical then silk so Rin could play in it. I had already finished the sleeves and began work on the back seam when the day I was dreading in the back of my mind came.

Rin was playing in the late afternoon sun with Jaken and her ball, while wearing her blue kimono. I sat on the porch on the front of the palace letting the sun warm me like it had all afternoon. In the distance I noted the blossoms on the cherry trees still hadn't bloomed, but in another month they would be starting to. By now my stitches in my sewing were had been repeated so many times over that I could do it behind my back.

"Lin! Look! Look how far I can make it go!" Rin shouted eagerly. I looked up and watched as she kicked the ball into the air. It went fairly high the girl had a lot of strength. I continued to watch while she chased it and bring it back to where I could see her well.

"That was great Rin!"

"Thank you! Now watch this!" I let out a laugh as Rin balanced the ball on top of her head and then began to bounce it off her head like a pro soccer player. I was ready to tell her to stop when a sphere of white light zoomed towards her. Instantly Lord Sesshomaru fabricated beside her with the ball in his hand high above Rin's little head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin squeaked. Jaken's squawk of welcoming quickly followed.

"Rin, Jaken, I see you have faired well. However Rin unless you wish to dull your wits further I recommend you stop bouncing this off of your skull."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Oh Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Look at my new kimono, isn't pretty?" Rin wondered. I saw Lord Sesshomaru give her a small nod.

"Lin did a…" Rin stopped at the look she was being given.

"I mean the Lady Lin made it for me. She is also making me a pink one! It will be so pretty!" Her enthusiasm returned. I watched the exchange for another few seconds before resuming my sewing. Apparently Lord Sesshomaru hadn't noticed me. Maybe I was just here to care for Rin, the little sunshine of his life.

"You certainly have fallen into the role of caretaker and seamstress haven't you?" I flinched as I heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice behind me. I could feel his breath warm on my skin and I wanted to reach back and push him away, but instead I feigned indifference. He took one of my hands in his, which in the process caused me to jab my index finger with the needle. He continued to raise my hand, palm up towards his lips.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I demanded, jerking my hand abruptly from his grasp, sending my sewing into my lap. I had to give the jerk props for trying to be suave, but that whole moving without me seeing it was just downright creepy.

"You are bleeding."

"Oh look little dog demon can state the obvious!" He stared at me for a minute, probably debating whether to slap me, kiss me or kill me. I was praying for the first or last option. Lord knew, the kiss just might do me in. He chose to say nothing but continued to look at me from where he was kneeling. The position looked odd for him, like had never done it before in his life.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are ruining that kimono with blood."

"Yeah so? You just want me to stick my finger out and let you suck me dry like some vamp?"

"Vamp?"

"Oh right you wouldn't know what that is… after all you're just a stupid dog demon who does little tricks like sit, roll over or…" I took advantage of his kneeling and grabbing one of the swords off of his sash threw it as far as I could, which all things considered wasn't too far.

"Or fetch! Go on go get it, I know you want to… I've got treats in my pocket if you bring it back." My teasing got a glare from him that froze hell over ten times by now. He rose swiftly and backed up a few paces, before barking at Rin.

"Rin, Jaken go inside and do not come out until I fetch you."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" They chorused and ran past us.

"Your mocking will be dealt with here and now…." He snarled as his eyes glowed suddenly red. I watched in disgust as his lips curled back and his body mutated grotesquely into the shape of a giant dog. My first thought was to was what steroids he was on and then I realized he wasn't human… definitely wasn't human.

"Okay big guy just calm down, I didn't mean it, I really am sorry it just sort of slipped oooooooooouuuutttt!" I squealed as a huge paw swiped me off my feet and threw me into the grass. I could feel the burn of the grass on my skin. Now was no time to panic. I rolled out of the way as the paw came again. Now I was on my stomach and I felt one claw pierce my leg. That was gonna leave a mark. I knew he had missed or he would have killed me. I reached out my hand searching for something, anything I could use as a weapon. I found the hard casing of the sheath from his sword. I grabbed it and unsheathed the heavy weapon as fast as I could. Thank goodness for fencing classes. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I rose to my feet. What I assumed was still the same Sesshomaru towered above me, his teeth bared and growling. However he made no motion to jump me or eat me in one bite, I was scared shitless even with a sword in my hands. I watched a drop of saliva fall from his mouth and it hit my hand and the hilt of the sword.

"Okay that was just SICK!" I whined, before diving underneath him so I was looking up at his furry stomach.

"Okay you got one shot Lin make it good!" I threw the sword straight up and was surprised when it disappeared in the fur up to the hilt. A bolt of green shot along his underside and I sat there paralyzed until one drop of red blood fell on my face with a plop. I then rolled from under him and lay with my face pressed into the grass until I heard a soft thud. I was beginning to become delirious as the pain from my leg and oddly my back returned. The then turned my face to see Sesshomaru, back in his human form (I would never call him Lord again after the spectacle I saw today) yank the sword out of his stomach toss it aside, before laying on his back on the ground. I carefully edged over to him half dragging and half army crawling motion.

"Wench!" He hissed sitting upright and pulling me to his chest once again with his right hand only. I could hear his breath was slightly wheezed and short. Apparently my shot had hit home, and then before I could blink he continued.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah… so? What's the… big deal? What… do you… care?" My own breath was coming irregularly.

"I will not…"

"Not what? Be insulted… in such a… manner?" I tried to mimic him, but you try mimicking when every cell in your body wants to give up and die.

"You are terrible at mocking, you should know that now."

"Well… I'll work on it…" Sesshomaru pulled us to our feet. I stayed clinging to his waist, but one thing that I did was realize was I couldn't find his other arm.

"I see your view of me has not changed in the least." He commented and I thought I heard sarcasm in his tone.

"Darn… right! You're tryin' to be all smooth and witty but it isnnnnn…" I didn't have a chance to finish before my legs gave out and I blacked out. The last thing I saw were Sesshomaru's eyes looking down at me…

"She should be just fine now my Lord." I heard Jaken say softly. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel the hard warmth of someone mixed in with the feel of fur.

"Will she wake up Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Rin ask.

"It is uncertain, the Tensaiga should have taken affect directly."

"You didn't mean to hurt her did you?" I heard Rin's voice, it was an almost a whimper and that was followed by a sniffle. I opened my mouth and muttered.

"Don't cry Rin… it's silly." I felt whoever was holding me jump slightly with surprise and then relax as if relieved.

"Lin! You are okay! YEAH!" I then felt two little hands grab my waist. I opened my eyes then to see Rin clinging to me tightly. I looked up to see Sesshomaru, his eyes looking across the room his face emotionless as usual. I knew now I was sitting in his lap.

"Well, well, well look who it is." I teased. His gaze shifted to look down at me, and while he held my gaze, which halted my tongue as well so I couldn't speak, he ordered.

"Rin go get some water and Jaken find some rice or something."

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken and Rin then left. I pushed myself off of Sesshomaru and went into a sitting position so I was facing him in his lap. I could now see his kimono was dirty and bloodstained and the fur looked like it was going to need a dry cleaners badly.

"Are you going to say something, like that it's a good thing I'm alive?"

"I am…" Sesshomaru didn't finish but stood quickly sending me to the floor. I could see the gaping hole in the front of his armor and kimono to reveal a little of a rock hard and pale stomach that was partially taken up by a gaping hole of ripped flesh.

"That was real nice of you." I said standing carefully. I looked down at myself. The kimono I had on was the one from earlier and was almost in shreds, but my leg that I thought for sure was chopped meat, was completely flawless, even the scar I got from playing a little too much rugby was gone.

"I suggest that you begin to behave a little better, next time I may not feel so generous.

"Generous? I wouldn't call turning into something from a twisted horror movie and slashing me to ribbons generous."

"I could have let you die."

"Good point." At that minute Rin and Jaken returned and setting down the things they brought left quickly then. I sat before the tray of rice and bowl of steaming water. Sesshomaru sat across from me, looking as regal as ever. For the first time I noted how handsome he actually was. The way his silver hair framed his face, which was angled and slightly feminine. The shape of his eyes and the color, oh the color! It was like looking at Tiffany glass. I shook my head. I think that fact that he saved my life was getting to me. I ate the rice slowly in silence and all the while Sesshomaru watched. When I had finished the bowl he stood up.

"I will leave you for now."

"Wait! Just a minute!" He kept walking out. I dived and grabbed his left sleeve.

_RIIIIIIPPPPPP!_

His sleeve came off in my hand and fluttered to the floor.

"Wait I… OH MY…" I stopped when I saw what the sleeve had been hiding ever since I had arrived; I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Where his left arm should have been there was only from his shoulder to mid upper arm. To elbow or hand anywhere. He turned slowly, the look in his eyes was like I had found something I wasn't supposed to see but he continued to stare at me sprawled out on the floor.

"You are fortunate that this kimono was unsalvageable." I tossed the sleeve and looked away.

"I apologize for furthering its damage."

"It bothers you does it not?"

"What?"

"My arm what else?"

"Well…" What was I supposed to say?

"I too am disgusted that my _half _brother could do so much damage."

"You have a half brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Where is he?"

"Who knows he is running about with some mortal friend of yours."

"Friend of mine?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru seemed that since I was talking he would indulge and answer my questions.

"So your brother cut off your arm?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." I couldn't look him in the eye now, not after realizing that even he wasn't as strong as I had thought and for being slightly embarrassed. In fact I pitied him just a little bit.

"I want to yell a thousand curses at you or thank you for doing whatever it was you did to save me today."

"It was of no consequence, besides there is only one that I have serious issues with."

"Oh and who is that?"

"A half demon named Naraku."

"Nara… who?"

"Naraku. He tried to bribe me using Rin for the bait."

"Oh I see, Uh sit down I'm sure that gash in your gut is killer."

"It will heal on it's own."

"Not when it's dirty like that it won't." I argued.

"If I follow what you say will you stop asking so many questions?" I nodded. He sat down and I grabbed the torn sleeve from earlier and dipped it carefully into the hot water. "You will have to take that armor off."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll rip it off you." I countered. I wasn't in the mood for him to mouth off to me. He silently and one handedly removed it and then peeled his kimono off of him where it was plastered in parts with blood. I took a deep breath my emotions ready to let go. Sesshomaru was certainly built. I watched the strong muscles in his arm as he flexed his hand in what I assumed was nervousness or rage. Deciding to make this less awkward if it was possible I cleared my throat and started a new subject.

"About Rin, what is she to you exactly? Is she your daughter or something?" Sesshomaru looked disgusted.

"Daughter? I have never wed nor fallen into that absurdity called love. What makes you think she is my daughter of all things!" He spat daughter out like it was burnt food or something.

"I just thought that since you were always so, well if she isn't your daughter then… oh no, no, no, no that is totally sick! I mean I've heard of perverts but…. But a _five year old_!"

"Whatever you are implying it has not and would never occur between myself and a mortal like her, no matter what the age."

"Gee! I'm sorry for insulting you." I bit my lip and pressed the wet cloth against his skin over the gash. I worked silently rinsing the fabric until the water was bright red and the lamps in the room were lit by Jaken who left quickly thereafter.

"I think I should get some more water."

"No that will be quite enough. Go now leave wench."

"Okay I'm a getting Grumpy!" I grabbed the bowl and left quickly. I wasn't halfway back to my room when I heard a shout and Jaken whizzed past me.

"Hmph, so much for being nice."

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru shouted in anger. Jaken skidded into the room seconds later.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Remind me why I didn't kill that wench!"

"I don't know my Lord is it possible that you have become fond of her?"

"NO!" Sesshomaru snarled tossing his armor across the room. He was still topless.

"I believe you should calm down my Lord I'm sure that she will…"

"Do you know what I saw in her eyes Jaken?" Sesshomaru stated his icy air returning.

"No my Lord."

"Pity. Pity was what it was Jaken, a mortal pitying me! It is disgraceful! She ripped my kimono and revealed this worthless stump courtesy of that hanyou!"

"How could she pity someone who needs not be pitied my Lord?"

"If I had the answer Jaken I would answer but I do not. She then orders me around and tends me like I'm a child insulting me all the while. Just for her behavior maybe I should not reward her tomorrow!"

"My Lord, don't you believe you are a being a little harsh?" Sesshomaru was silent for a minute.

"Jaken, go pack three kimonos that match mine, the green would suffice they should fit her well."

"Yes my Lord and for you?"

"The same as always."

"Yes my Lord."

"We leave as soon as she is asleep."

"Where to then my Lord?"

"We will continue to hunt Naraku, but first to… Tokyo."


	6. Through the Well & Home Again

_**AN:** _FINALLY an update! It's been a while but here is part six for those of you (littledemonwolf) telling me to get this damn part up so here is!

_

* * *

_

Six

"Hmmm, whadda doin?" Lin moaned as Sesshomaru lifted her off of the comfy bed she was sleeping on. He immediately held her to his chest where she nestled into the thick and heavy fur on his shoulder.

"Where are we…" Rin whispered

"Hush Rin." He warned softly. She took his kimono sleeve and followed him out of Lin's room silently. They met Jaken with Ah-Un out in front of the palace. Sesshomaru mounted the creature with ease and adjusting Lin so her face was pressed into his chest and her arms encircled his waist tightly. He flinched at the closeness, even though the thought made him a little giddy (AN: If Shessy can get giddy) Rin climbed on behind him and Jaken sat in the back.

"Hold on Rin this will be a quick trip." Sesshomaru snapped Ah-Un's reins and the creature lifted off and sped towards the Dry Well and Tokyo.

I was so warm; it felt so nice to be nestled into the strong chest of someone. Of course had I been conscious I would have been beating myself up. Not that I really cared anymore, there was no more point in fighting with Sesshomaru, after all I could have been dead several hours ago. I felt a hand on the back of my head as if covering it protectively and didn't care about that either. The only thing I cared was when I was jostled and lost the feel of the warmth around me.

Sesshomaru set Lin down on the edge of the well while she was coming to.

"Huh where are WEE!" Lin's eyes shot open when she noted that she wasn't fast asleep in her room.

"Hush!"

"What do you mean hushing me!" Lin exclaimed looking under the sheet to see she wasn't wearing anything that counted as clothing at all.

"Oh my God! You …you… EEEEKKK!" Lin screamed as Sesshomaru grabbed her and jumped in the well.

"Hurry back Lin!" She heard Rin call as she closed her eyes in terror.

I opened my eyes again when Sesshomaru landed on solid ground. I looked up to see darkness. Sesshomaru took a jump and we were standing on some steps inside a well house. I recognized it from somewhere. Sesshomaru set me down and I quickly used the sheet to make myself a makeshift toga style gown.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes now that I'm somewhat attired."

"Fine." Sesshomaru opened the door and grabbing my arm pulled us out into the sunlight. I didn't have to wait for my eyes to adjust to know where we were. I could hear the sound of cars and people! We were in Tokyo! When my eyes adjusted I saw Sesshomaru standing in the sunlight waiting. He didn't seem to like it much. I recognized we were standing in front of Kagome's house, how on Earth had we gotten here from standing in a well?

"Let's finish this quickly shall we? Instruct me to your house."

"My where… oh right, yes. But up you might want to do that little thingy you do."

"You mean run?"

"Yes that's it."

"So be it." Sesshomaru grabbed my waist again and off we went. I loved the feel of the air rushing past me so quickly it was dizzying. I could still see where we were I when I saw Gram and Gramps yard I shouted.

"THERE! RIGHT THERE!" I pointed to empathize it. He stopped and landed at the front door. Setting me down as best he could one handed. It turned out to be a rather awkward moment, but I sighed and started walking away from him.

"One night and that absolutely it." He said standing there like he wasn't going to move. I could see a few people walking by in the early morning hours their eyes begging to ogle at him in curiosity. I stepped back to him and grabbed his sleeve,

"Come on you can't stand there all the ding-dong day! I don't need all of Tokyo calling me the American freak show!" I pulled him along behind me; I could tell that it was much to his disapproval, but I opened the front door and stepped over the threshold and Sesshomaru followed directly behind me almost knocking me over. I reached around him and slid the heavy panel shut silently, then I motioned for him to follow me. I could hear Gram humming form the kitchen. She was certainly up and about today. I strode into the kitchen and Sesshomaru followed. Now who was the obedient 'companion'?

Gram was busy stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Uh, Gram? Gram, I'm back." Gram turned around slowly and then shouted.

"FINALLY! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WORRY! I wonder if you kidnap or dead!" She tried to be angry but it wasn't working.

"OH LIN!" She rushed to me as fast as her old feet would carry her and hugged me her eyes brimming with tears behind her coke bottle glasses. I bent and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but Gram you gotta listen, I can't stay,"

"You no like it here?"

"NO! That's not it at all!" I protested.

"Then what? A boy?" Her eyes narrowed and I glanced over my shoulder at Sesshomaru who was looked either infuriated or confused. Thank god he didn't speak English! Focusing back on Gram I replied,

"Well, um, yeah something like that."

"OH! Is this him? Oh he so tall!" Gram walked around Sesshomaru studying him through her glasses.

"Hmmm. He seem strong…" She went around behind him and I heard a smack and saw his eyes turn red again and he whipped his sword out and I grabbed the blade before he had a chance to swing it.

"Hmm. He sturdy too, quick reflexes." Gram walked back around from behind him with her cooking chopsticks in her hands and I knew what she had done to him. I instantly blushed as red as the sheet I was wearing. Sesshomaru's eyes were still red and he let out low growl.

"CALM DOWN!" I ordered and smacked him with my free hand. His eyes returned to normal but none of the rage let them.

"And put this thing away! She's not going to hurt you!" I commanded and released my hand from his blade. He slid it back into its sheath with a snort and I grinned at my newfound authority.

"What your name boy?" Gram inquired in English. That only increased his ill temper.

"Gram he only speaks Japanese."

"Ah…" She then switched to Japanese and repeated her question. Then she added before he could answer,

"You like Lin then?"

"I will not be spoken to in such a…"

"Shessy!" I warned and grabbed his arm.

"That's Loo…" He grunted softly as he bent down to correct me.

"Not today, fluff boy. You brought me here."

"We can leave."

"NO!" I protested.

"If you no leave you come sit then and tell me what you been up to Lin." Gram ordered and I sat, pulling Sesshomaru with me. Gram sat across from us.

"So you leave for him?"

"Yes. Gram, we'll be spending the night here and then be off tomorrow morning unfortunately." I sighed looking downcast. Gram laid a hand on mine.

"Just so you be happy, it is good to see you back and know you are safe."

"Thanks Gram. I've got some packing to do I suppose but I can't take everything."

"Tojo and I will hold on to whatever you cannot carry. You come visit of course?"

"Yes."

"Where you go you finish school yes?"

"Of course I will." I reassured her, even though it was a lie.

"Good." She then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Those the only clothes you own? Uh what you say your name was?"

"I am Loo…"

"He's Sesshomaru and uh yeah that's all he's got but I figure he could borrow some of those clothes that your son had lying around. I need him to help with a couple things today."

"Okay Lin. You go start packing and then breakfast will be ready soon so don't fool off!" She said the last part in English and winked at me.

"GRAM!"

"Go, you shoo!" She gave the two of us a light shove out of the room and I dashed off to my little hut in the back. Sesshomaru kept up with me easy. I pushed him inside and was about to slam the panel shut and added.

"Stay in here for just a minute. I'll be right back! Don't touch ANYTHING!"

"You have no right to order me around mortal!" He shouted, back at me and I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Well guess what buddy you're on my turf now so you do what I say and I say stay here!" I slammed the panel shut and dashed back to the house to find Sesshomaru some suitable clothes.

Upon my return, Sesshomaru had his hand in the top drawer of my small dresser, rustling through the contents. I knew he most certainly shouldn't have been where he was.

"I was about to come and get you, but something else took precedence."

_Yeah your perverted little mind is what did, Fluff Wad! _I thought sarcastically, his next action caught me off guard.

"What is this vile thing?" He inquired as he held up a hot pink bra that some of my American friends had sent me as a joke. I about died from either laugher or embarrassment I still couldn't tell you which, but thinking on my feet like I always do I answered him.

"A head ornamentation, since you are so eager to know. If you are so curious why don't you try it on."

"No."

"Oh come on, you might even enjoy it."

"I don't take pleasure in anything."

"Oh you are such a spoil sport." I shook my head and grabbing some clothes I turned away from him and set his down on the futon. When I turned back around I about fainted. Sesshomaru, the most violent (and only) demon I'd ever known was standing in my room fully armored with hot pink lingerie on his head. Makes your toes curl don't it?

"DEAR GOD! Get that thing off your head! That is most certainly not what it is used for!" Sesshomaru yanked it off and threw it at me.

"Contradicting mortal."

"Oh so now it's reduced to name calling."

"I don't take pleasure in that thing… but it must be of some use to you. However this thread on the other hand I am afraid…" He grabbed up something else from the drawer, it was a scrap of lace that was the sorriest excuse for an undergarment and yet it was in my belongings courtesy of my last boyfriend. Sesshomaru held it up between his thumb and index claws and I snatched it from him.

"It's just enough to strangle you! Here put these on!" I threw the clothes I had retrieved, at him and he caught them expertly.

"I am dressed just fine."

"Yeah for Cosplay! Seriously, people would think I was the worst kind of freak or something!" I ranted. That wasn't quite true however. In America they would all wonder what drug I was on, but in Japan they might be more willing to think that Sesshomaru was cool. I grabbed my own short skirt and a tank top from my dresser and moved into my small bathroom.

"You finished out there?" I called through the door to my bathroom. Sesshomaru didn't answer but growled instead.

"Okay I'm coming out!" I announced and then stepped out into my room to see Sesshomaru once again shirtless and struggling with the top button of the jeans I had given him.

"Curse this thing!" He muttered and I cleared my throat.

"You know I could help you with that. It's a little hard to do one handed, I suppose." I walked towards him and then grabbing the top of the jeans fastened them quickly while I still trusted myself. He bent then and grabbed the shirt I had gotten and held it out to me.

"Here with this as well. It is too tight however."

"Oh of course it isn't, now hold still." I pulled the shirt roughly over his head and helped him put his one good arm and stump of the other through the tight sleeves. I stepped back and took a look at him and was impressed. The black t-shirt clung to his body perfectly and went well with his pale skin. The jeans fit like they should have, just tight enough to make his ass look good but loose enough to be sagging a little bit. His bare feet were just as pale and perfect as the rest of him.

"That is soo much better! You look way cool." He frowned.

"These things you call clothes are extremely uncomfortable and very impractical." He lifted his armor off the floor and was about to toss it over his head when I stopped him.

"NO! You don't need that here." He set it back down and I saw his hands brush over the fur from his shoulder.

"Nope. Not that either. There is just one thing missing…" I look at him for a second and then snapped my fingers.

"That's it!" I turned around and dug in a pile of clothes in the corner for a minute and then pulled out a heavy black trench coat. I was relieved to find that he could put that on himself. Had he not been my captor/demon and a normal guy he would have reached the ultimate hotness in my book. Nope the fact that he was an arrogant jerk didn't detract from his unbelievable hotness… nope…

Okay whom was I kidding? I still didn't want get close to him or _anything _and I empathize anything!

"Is this at all necessary?"

"For you yes."

"And as for you, going out like that?" He gestured to my own clothes. I was clad in a little black denim skirt and a blood red tank top, my feet were clad in a pair of strappy, heeled sandals and I had a couple bracelets to match and complete the outfit.

"Look I'll wear whatever I want. You haven't got any say in…"

"It is disturbingly attention drawing and unflattering."

"In other words you think I look like a whore?"

"Yes."

"Does that piss you off?"

"Yes."

"Even better reason to wear it." I smiled and then gestured for him to sit down beside me while I turned on my laptop computer and hooked it up to my printer.

"That thing is…"

"Yes it lights up and makes noises, so shut up so I can type this letter okay." Sesshomaru just sat and watched me as I opened a new word document and began to type furiously.

On the screen the Japanese characters showed up quickly as I formed sentences. The keyboard might be in English but the translating language pack was an awesome feature. When I finished I hit the print button and waited while the little printer shot out my letter of resignation of sorts from school, explaining the various circumstances as to why I was leaving their school. I had to twist the truth quite a bit, but after proofing it I folded it and placed it in an envelope.

"There finished, let's go eat shall we?"

"I don't eat your food."

"Right, well then just stay here and do whatever suits you, here I put a game on the laptop and you can play it if you want." I pulled a Japanese point and click game and then after explaining quickly how it worked I set it in his lap before walking out.

"Where is that nice young man, Lin?" Gram asked when I sat down at the kitchen table.

"He's uh, well he ate on the way over so he is just reading."

"Hmm. I see, well you get lucky. I make your favorite." Gram set down a huge stack of good ol' American pancakes. A couple were a little burned but it I didn't care, I loved the smell of the pancakes and when Gram set the small bottle of imported maple syrup, I about cried with delight. I ate with fervor and chatted with Gram and Gramps both who were very interested in Sesshomaru.

"Well he isn't exactly the cute and fluffy type, but he's alright I guess." I lied through my teeth.

"You will marry him yes?"

"Umm, well I can't tell you for sure Gram, but I think so." Another lie. A really BIG one.

"Then you aren't sure so why are you so close to him?" Gramps inquired.

"I don't have a choice I suppose. We'll just have to see."

"Well I don't think it is very smart of you to…"

"TOJO! This is love not a business proposition! Lin will let her heart pick who she want, when it feel right to _her_. Won't you?"

"I suppose." I shrugged as I finished my plate and set it in the sink with a sigh.

"You make wonderful bride."

"Thanks Gram, but I'm not marrying soon you know."

"Maybe…" She didn't finish but just smiled. If the woman really knew it would break her heart, that or she'd go on a rampage with her cooking chopsticks and Sesshomaru was bound to get a little battered. He might be a dog demon lord but Gram with cooking chopsticks was a fate worse then hell, my last boyfriend had scars to prove it.

I walked back to my hut in silence and upon entering found Sesshomaru with his nose inches away from the screen of my laptop.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Hmph." He didn't even look up at me. I grabbed a big army duffle that I hadn't used since my arrival in Japan and began to empty my dresser drawers out into it. I'd leave some clothes here that weren't all of my nicer and comfortable ones and at least two pairs of shoes, yeah that was a good place to start.

"You know you had better get your fill on that game now because you won't be able to play it later."

"Hmph."

"Suit yourself. You live so ancient it's almost unbelievable! No electricity and no indoor plumbing it's like the feudal… oh my god!" I jumped up and that seemed to get Sesshomaru's attention because he looked up.

"Sesshomaru we have to leave! We have to go to the library!"

"The where?"

"Library, you know where you read books and stuff like that."

"Yes I know that but why?"

"Because I have this weird feeling about… well something. Damn, it won't open for another few hours. Okay until then I'll pack and then we'll go shopping, and you can have a look at Tokyo."

"I have no desire to…"

"Look buddy you've led such a… well primitive life that I don't think you know what is out there so we'll have a nice day out."

"I disagree."

"Oh shut up!" I chucked a rolled up sock at him, which he dodged and then went back to staring at the laptop screen. By the time I had finished putting all of my clothes in the bag my heart was starting to get a little heavy but I didn't have time to think about it now.

"Woman. Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here."

"What do you say?" Sesshomaru glared at me and muttered.

"Please."

"Good boy!" I came over to him and sat on the futon beside him.

"What do you need?"

"Here, push them." He gestured to the keys. I looked at him confused.

"You mean type?"

"Type." He pointed at the keys again. I shook my head.

"Okay tell my what you want to say." Of course I already knew considering he had just gotten the highest score on the newest Japanese version of online Tetris I had ever seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He ordered.

"Alright…" my fingers flew across the keys in a few strokes.

"There done."

"Now we can leave. That inuchibiwriter what ever that means was an interesting foe, not a formidable one however."

"Okay now that you have become a computer nerd…"

"I will not have you…"

" 'Insult me in such a manner'. I know, I know, now get off of my case." I stood up and grabbed my purse off of the hook beside the door. Making sure there were plenty of yen inside to buy out Macy's (Like I'd ever have that much money, in any currency) I looked back over my shoulder at Sesshomaru who was standing behind me.

"Alright let's go."

_1hr. Later_

_Tokyo Public Library_

"Finally a computer after all this waiting!" I groaned as I sat at the only open research and catalog computer. Sesshomaru stood uncomfortably close behind me, but it was better then letting him wonder off by himself.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh just something… okay historical texts… date… feudal… cross reference with warring states… non-fiction… bamboo… legends/ folklore… mystical beings…" My search queries went on and on as I referenced and crossed referenced and finally came up with one thing that could aid me in my sudden search.

"Gotcha!" I cried as I scratched down the number on a paper and then stood.

"That was it?"

"No. Now we look."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru followed me down the rows of books and up a flight of stairs. The few people who weren't paying any attention to their books were looking at us a little oddly, especially Sesshomaru and probably wondering why a man with silver hair, fuchsia stripes, eyeliner and a violet crescent moon on his forehead was with me in my little skirt and blond hair. I didn't really care I was on a mission. The search led us to a dark dusty corner of the library that I hadn't remembered from before I looked about and the on the very last shelf in the back I spotted it. I had to look a second time to make sure but there it was. I pulled the rather old and small volume off the shelf and took it to the table lit by one lamp in the corner. Sitting down in front of the volume I opened the cover to the first tattered and yellow stained page. It was dusty beyond belief. The title page read,

_The Journey of a Wary Traveler and His Encounter with Demon Monarchies of the Current Times._

_As seen and recorded by: Hiroshi Musomoto_

I turned the page and began skimming the columns of the copied journal, written by this Hiroshi about his various demonic encounters. When my eyes feel on the characters spelling out Sesshomaru I stopped and backtracked a bit. I wasn't all that good at reading yet and big Japanese words threw me off sometimes, but I read aloud so Sesshomaru could hear me and wouldn't have to lean over my shoulder to read, that is if he could.

"…_It was a most bizarre day indeed based on the sight I bore witness while crossing through the Western mountains for the first time. I crossed paths with a dog demon with a great aura that held a small infant of his kind in his evil arms. The swa…swad…"_

"Swaddled." Sesshomaru snapped as I struggled over the word. So maybe he could read.

"Right, swaddled… _infant let out a small what I assumed to be a snarl and I heard the elder one whisper. 'Hush Sesshomaru!'_

_As I reflect upon this now I make a note, at the time I wasn't caring much but I made the connection quite a number of years later in a Southern forest…' _Okay next part."

"What relevance could this contain to your 'search'." Sesshomaru made it a harsh statement not a question.

"I'm working on it!" I hissed and flipped through several pages and chapters and stopped at one paragraph in particular.

"Here! This is it! This is what I wanted to know!" I exclaimed and then read again.

"… _My encounter with the great Lord Sesshomaru was one that should have cost me my life. I never exchanged a word with him, but rather watched him… watched him…_" I couldn't finish due to the next cluster of characters. I hadn't wanted to know that, oh no, never in a million years. Okay so five hundred.

"Something wrong."

"YES! I should say so! That's just sick!" I about slammed the book shut, and then a thought popped into my head. _What if he wasn't the one, maybe it was a different one, yeah that's it. It wasn't him… _I had no idea why I was defending him but here I sat. I took in a deep breath and read the next column.

"… _watched him, slaughter several villagers with a mere flick of his wrist that sent a beam of light lashing out at the innocents…_" I skipped over the gory details and turning the page I saw a copied sketch from a scroll centered in the middle of the page. A picture that was beautifully, or rather detailed drawing showed the demon that was now standing over me, only in the picture he was standing over several corpses. This time I slammed the book shut.

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Let's go. I no longer wish to stay here." Sesshomaru tossed the book over his shoulder I dived and then caught it inches before it slammed on the ground.

"You idiot! Do you realize what this means?"

"I have no desire, nor do I care."

"You are from the warring states era! You are a friggin' medical miracle!"

"That matters not. Do you wish to depart early?" His level tone brought me back to my senses.

"No, but you can't make me… okay… maybe you can… I thought I told you _not _to bring those!" I scolded him as the tip of his sword touched my neck.

"I _never _trust your kind or _you_ and you have shamed me sufficiently. I am finding it more difficult to restrain my temper and keep you alive. I was fool enough to think you may be of use and amusement, but my view has since changed."

"Sesshomaru we're in…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, wench!" I felt the blade press harder into my neck. Even that wasn't enough to keep my mouth shut.

"No, it's Lin."

"Ignorant woman, I should end you now!" He snapped and I turned, swiftly without so much as a second glance at Sesshomaru high tailed it out of the library. I wasn't halfway down the street before I felt his hands grab my hair and jerked me backward.

"OWW!" I shrieked and several passerbies looked horrified by my scream. Sesshomaru's hand was entangled in my hair and I turned and did my best to face him.

"Look you have better have a good explanation for this or I'm going to rip your…"

"Ramen."

"What?"

"Ramen." He repeated like a small child who wanted something. I stopped and looked at him, he sniffed the air. We were standing just outside of a restaurant.

"Umm, you are from the feudal era, you don't know what Ramen is."

"I spent some time here in your world when I was gone."

"Oh did you now and you didn't think to take _me _with you!"

"I found it unnecessary and inconvenient."

"Oh yeah and what else? Little monkeys will fly out of your butt and start doing the Can-can!" I growled as I untangled my hair from his claws.

"That is completely illogical…"

"It's called sarcasm fluff braiii…. OWWW!" He grabbed my hair again.

"I am sick of your behavior. Stop this, or we will leave now."

"Fine be that way just LET GO!" His hands released my hair and I stepped back. There was a small crowd gathered around us now. He stood there for a second and then demanded.

"You have yen?"

"Yes, but that has nothing to…"

"Give it to me."

"No!"

"So be it." I saw his hand reach for his sword.

"Don't even think about it! Look here is my wallet, now what do you want?" I showed him my wallet. He didn't answer me but walked into the restaurant and a hostess greeted us quickly.

"How can I help you?" Before his Fluffiness could say something I answered.

"Yes we'd like a table, just us two." The woman nodded and seated us promptly. Sesshomaru looked at me and I glared.

"You're the one who wanted to come in here, but you just had to pick one of the most expensive ramen joints in Tokyo!"

"Hmm."

"Oh don't hmm, me, you know if I was on a date with one of the _normal _guys like a girl should be, I would be enjoying myself! However since I am paying, that means we go simple." I gestured to the waitress and ordered the biggest bowls I could afford, which wasn't very big.

It wasn't much longer before the woman returned carrying two steaming bowls of ramen and chopsticks. We ate in silence. I was a little bit shocked at Sesshomaru who as I knew now was over five-hundred years old or something and the powerful demon who slaughtered a village, could sit across from me in a trench coat and jeans and was eating (trying his best not to slurp) ramen like any ordinary college guy.

"That was dreadful." He commented after finishing his bowl.

"Not for the price I paid!" I liked the ramen; it was way better then any I had ever eaten.

"The sort in the odd cups is pleasurable. By mortal standards."

"You mean the microwave kind?" He nodded and I laughed.

"You really are nuts!" I ate the last of mine and then after paying we left.

"Okay next stop, schoooolll!" Sesshomaru grabbed me by the waist and jumped onto the nearest rooftop.

"What in the hell are you doing!"

"Hanyou." He snapped as I hung onto his neck for dear life, while he moved quickly. Apparently he knew or could tell something I couldn't and when we landed in front of the school I was surprised. He dropped me and leapt off.

"Gee! I guess I'll just wait her for you like a good little 'compaini…"

"LIN?" I heard Ayumi call as she dashed towards me.

"Hi Ayumi, long time no see, have you seen Kagome?" I asked.

"Well I'm fine, and no I haven't now how about you? But first I have to know who was _he_? Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"HIM! As in who was standing next to you like just a second ago!"

"Oh, Ayumi I think you are uh seeing things."

"I know I wasn't _seeing _a very attractive long haired guy standing next to you!" I glared at her and she shut up quickly.

"Look I have to go see the principal so if you will excuse me…" I then muttered under my breath,

"And that fluff wad."

I met quickly with the principal and when I came out I heard a loud clang of metal and I saw a flash of light and then Sesshomaru was standing next to me.

"Come." He walked with a purpose out away from the school and onto the street.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

"It is none of your concern."

"It is if I'm supposed to be in love with you!" I yelled as I chased him. I clapped my hand over my mouth. Whatever had just possessed me so I uttered those words deserved to burn and rot in hell. Sesshomaru stopped and rotated on his heels gracefully.

"That is your own fault."

"I didn't mean it! I mean that!" I stammered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What I meant so say was that, well, damn it you know I hate you and that's all there is to it!"

"Then you tolerate me."

"Yeah, you know why, because if I don't you'll shove a piece of steel through my gut clear up to the hilt! What good am I then?"

"You never were any good. You should know that now."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"It isn't my problem that you are brash and ill mannered."

"FINE! Just so you know you're sleeping outside tonight!" I yelled and stomped off ahead of him. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my last day in Tokyo. Hell I didn't even want this to be my last day in Tokyo… did I? That thought made me stop. Why was I so concerned, it wasn't like I cared for Sesshomaru or anything, and it wasn't like he was forcing me to do anything… right? I let out a sigh and looking around spotted the Starbucks that had been recently added to this corner. Starbucks was a very new thing in Japan, and it wasn't as good as in America, but hey I'd take a Grande Café Vanilla Frapaccino with whipped cream and sprinkles anywhere I could get one. I walked in and was surprised at the lack of line. I walked up and after ordering and paying an outrageous amount of money for it walked back out sucking the cool drink through a straw. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen that I could tell and shrugging I walked in the mid day sun slowly to where I wasn't quite sure.

My feet led me back to Gram and Gramps where I walked through the house in a daze and went to my hut and collapsed on the futon and closed my eyes.

Sesshomaru entered Lin's room after the darkness had fully set in on Tokyo, balancing a plate of food and one of the drinks she had had earlier that day in town. Why on earth was he being so kind, if that was the word to use, to her? It was beyond him, anything and everything about her was rough and vulgar, she had no sophistication or class and was a mortal when it boiled right down to it. His father was certainly wrong about the change that should have occurred in him at this point, he wanted nothing to do with Lin anymore. Yet he couldn't seem to just leave her. His sharp eyes spotted her in the darkness and he couldn't help but look at her, curled up on the futon, her hair fanning out around her head and her eyes closed. Sesshomaru sat the food down on her dresser and then knelt almost awkwardly next to her. His hand came halfway to her face to brush a stray hair from her cheek, but he wretched it back unbelievably fast. He growled at himself, but stopped sulking when he heard her murmur,

"I heard… you come in… you big footed jerk…" Sesshomaru was for once unsure of how to respond. She sat up and yawned and he saw her open her eyes.

"You could have turned on a light, do it on your way out I don't want to see you." She snapped bitterly.

"So be it."

"Oh and while you are at it stop with the oh are those pot stickers?" Lin asked when she picked up the smell of food. Sesshomaru stood and walked out.

"You are not speaking with me."

"Damn right, I'm not! Oh and Starbucks! At this hour? I think someone is kissing my…" Lin didn't finish as he slid the panel shut and he was standing in the moonlight outside.

I looked at the silhouette cast on the rice panel, despite the dim light in the room. Sesshomaru who was most definitely on the other side stood there, back in the clothes he came with and he wasn't moving. I moved the plate of pot stickers and the Starbucks to rest in front of me on the futon, as I ate my eyes kept falling on either the clothes he was wearing earlier lying on the floor or at the rice panel with the arrogant outline of Sesshomaru.

I finished the last crumb with a flourish and quickly changed into my pajamas. They were blue with an oriental print and silk, very nice all around. When I looked back at the rice panel Sesshomaru's silhouette was no longer there. I looked outside quickly and saw the tip of his fur hanging over the edge of the roof. Shaking my head I turned the light off and lay down again.

I had no idea how long I had lain there staring up at the dark ceiling. The only thing on my mind was Sesshomaru. If I hated him so much then why the hell was I always thinking about him? Because he was the only one I was supposed to hold onto now, correct looks like I just won a million dollars, hooray for me.

I chuckled at my cynical thoughts and with a sigh I got up. I wasn't going to sleep anyway and gathering my nerve I stepped out into the cool night air, which was blowing relatively softly around me, but I still shivered. I looked up at the roof.

"You going to stay up there all night?"

No answer. I could see Sesshomaru and he didn't seem to even acknowledge my presence.

"Hello? You listening to me?"

No answer.

"Okay fine mister high and mighty if talking won't get your attention…" I picked up the closest rock to me and chucked it at him. His hand moved so fast and with a whip of light he split it and it fell to the ground with two simultaneous thuds. Apparently that wasn't going to get this attention either. I took a few steps back and then at a run I latched onto the roof and hauled myself up beside him. My bare foot slipped and I was surprised when his hand closed on my wrist. He pulled me up so I could sit on the roof beside him. The silence between us was deafening and so I broke it.

"You know you really are one arrogant SOB, I hope you know that."

"I was unaware that I was a SOB, whatever that is."

"Ah, the wise, but evil demon speaks."

"Your mocking will not continue or I will…"

"What point your sharp letter opener at me?" I gestured to his swords.

Sesshomaru's eyes rested on me. His gaze was heavy and made my heart speed up.

"No."

"Why me?" I cried in anguish and rested my chin on my tucked up knees.

"My father." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What was that?"

"My father. He decided in his will that in order for me to gain power I must take a _mortal_ woman and… It is none of your business."

"Oh I think it is mister! You are the one who is keeping me at your side and I want to know why damn it!"

"It would suit you not to question my…"

"Oh get over yourself! You just like to be a bother, if you hate me so much then leave me alone!"

"But I need you." He stated coldly.

"I don't ca… what did you just say?"

"Must I repeat myself for you?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Maybe you should have better hearing."

"Maybe you should learn to annunciate! Then maybe I wouldn't have so much trouble understanding you! You just said you needed me if I heard you correctly, so was that meant like for your power or whatever it was or was that your heart talking?" The last part I regretted as soon as it came out of my mouth, but his answer puzzled me even more.

"If I had a heart it would be unsure, my head however is not and that is the only thing that matters."

"What about Jaken, that Naraku, or even Rin, what about them?"

"They are not here."

"SO? You don't care about them at all then? Not even Rin? You are one sick jerk that's for sure! She looks up to you so much and all you care about is your stupid self! I thought maybe you might have a little compassion but, oh wait you can't your just a lowly demon and spawn from hell!" I shouted and then jumped off the roof, I tripped and landed on my hands and knees, but that didn't stop me. I went back inside and collapsed on the futon, where I lay not doing anything but fuming at the demon sitting on the roof above me.

How on Earth had my life gotten so screwed up? If I couldn't get rid of Sesshomaru by being cruel then how was I supposed to get rid of him? Maybe when we went back to the feudal era or wherever it was I could find his half brother and he could do the job, the guy was obviously good with weapons, Sesshomaru's arm was proof enough of that. Oh well, it could wait… yep… killing him could wait… yes maybe he could change… yeah right… maybe tomorrow…


	7. Return Realizations & Utter Losses

_AN: I know it's been FOREVER so, I won't chatter for too long, I'll just let you read. However there is a warning which I cna't give you details, I just don't want you to kill me until I get part eight up! It will be remided I PROMISE! SO bear with me! (And don't come after me with pitch forks)_

_

* * *

_

Seven

"So, I want you take this." I handed the wad of yen to Gram.

"What is this for?" She looked surprised, just as Gramps did as he stood beside her.

"My rent. For staying here and then some for keeping my things."

"No we can no keep this!" She held it back out to me and I pushed it back at her.

"I don't need it where I'm going, so you should keep it, maybe take that trip to Okinawa you wanted to."

"You sure?"

"Yes absolutely positive." I looked out the open rice panel to see Sesshomaru waiting with the two bags I had crammed most of my stuff into and then hugged Gramps and Gram tightly.

"I'll come visit I swear."

"No, you be far too busy, just think and remember." Gram said and I nodded as she patted my hand.

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Lin you look sad. What trouble you? He not make you happy?"

"Uh…

"Come on, it is getting late." Sesshomaru was angry and I knew it, but his tone didn't change. I gave them each one more hug and then walked to Sesshomaru.

"Well then let's move it." Sesshomaru had the straps of the bags over his shoulder and then I stepped into his unwelcoming outstretched arms or rather arm. He wrapped his hand tightly around my waist and I pressed my face into his fur-covered shoulder and I felt his knees bend and then the jolt that told me we were in the air again. Before I could stop them tears were making trails down my face and I started to shake a little. I felt Sesshomaru hit the ground but I kept my face in fur and kept crying. I didn't want to be this helpless and weak looking, I was by nature tough and sarcastic, why then was I crying like a baby?

Finally the tears stopped and Sesshomaru moved, and then took another leap. I felt a rush of wind then his feet slammed on the hard ground. The smell around was damp and musty and I knew we were back in the well.

"LOOOOORRRDDD SESSSHOOOMAAARUUUU!" Rin's voice echoed down from the opening and Sesshomaru leaped out of the well and onto the grass beside Rin where he dropped me. I landed hard on my butt. Sesshomaru strapped my two bags to Ah-Un.

"That hurt!"

"Get up." I stood quickly, while Sesshomaru glared down at me.

"Jaken bring me one of those kimonos." Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken scrambled over to Ah-Un and returned just as quickly with a kimono folded neatly. He handed it to Sesshomaru who shook it from its neat folds and then held it out to me. I looked at the pattern. It was exactly like his except where red should have been there was green.

"Oh I don't think so!"

"Change."

"NO! I will not look like your female counterpart!"

"You are my… companion."

"Hell no! You know that I don't like it!"

He threw the kimono at me and then grabbed my shirt and tossed me a few feet so I landed behind some trees.

"OUCH!" I got up and then giving the kimono one last look of disgust I took off my clothes and started to change.

Sesshomaru waited impatiently while Lin was changing she hadn't been gone for thirty seconds when he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Sesshomaru!" He turned to see his little half brother Inuyasha standing poised with the Tetsusaiga out and ready.

"Hanyou."

"I've got a name you know!"

"I am aware of that."

"What do you want here!"

"I have my reasons."

"I saw you in Kagome's world! What do you want to do to her?"

"Not a thing pitiful hanyou, she is a mortal nothing more to…"

"Inuyasha! I'm EEK!" Kagome had just emerged from the well and was now behind Inuyasha.

I heard Kagome's voice from my position behind a tree. What the heck was she doing here? Well no better time then the present to find out, but I had to do this the right way, the disgusting way.

"I want nothing to do with you. I have other matters."

"What like hunting for Naraku, or do you want the Tetsusaiga?"

"Both, not that you should have any interest."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru who merely stepped aside and Inuyasha stopped and turned on his heel.

"Pitiful."

"I don't want to…"

"Sesshomaru? What is going on here?" Lin asked as she emerged from the trees.

I came up beside him and linked my arm through his. Rin and Jaken had suddenly disappeared. I looked up at Sesshomaru looking as innocent as I could and that included batting my eyelashes. Sesshomaru gazed down at me.

"Move out of the way fool."

"No. Tell me what's going on, please." I false pleaded with him and to my surprise his gaze softened.

"As you can see this pitiful hanyou is trying to spoil my day once…"

"LIN!" Kagome hit me full force and I had to let go of Sesshomaru or lose an arm. I chose to let go.

"Oh my gosh! You're all right! What are you doing here? And why are you with _him!_"

"When you get off of me,"

"Oh sorry!"

"I'll explain the situation. Hey Fluff Wad simmer down or Doggie Boy will do you in!" I growled at Sesshomaru and both he and Inuyasha spun on me and began to walk towards me.

"So my brother got himself a whore." Inuyasha sniggered, Kagome looked repulsed and she shouted,

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud, but Sesshomaru kept coming.

"I said calm down Fluffy! If you don't then I'll…" Oh shit I was on _cracked _thin ice. What could I possibly do that could make him afraid of me. Then it hit me.

"I'm warning you! If you don't stay back I'll rush up and kiss you until your lips are sore! Yeah that's right I'll even do it willingly!" Sesshomaru stopped. The look in his eyes showed if nothing else disgust. I was catching up (Sesshomaru: Some big number, Lin: 4)

"KAGOME! Get away from her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No! Lin why are you here?"

"Hell if I know! Sir Frownsalot here just plucked me out of the New Year's festival and now I'm supposed to be his 'companion'."

"That's horrible! Sesshomaru well he's… well…" Kagome couldn't seem to find the words. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in agreement; for once they were both profoundly confused.

"We're leaving wench." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and grabbed my arm.

"No we're not!"

"Yeah let her go!" Kagome added meekly.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru flung me up onto his shoulder and then leaped into a nearby tree.

"DAMN YOU! PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID SON OF A… EEEEKK! DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME DAMN IT! I SWEAR IF I KNEW HOW I'D…"

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in the clearing listening to Lin's outrageous cursing as the two faded into the distance. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You want me to go get her?"

"Well of… wait!" Kagome threw out her arm to stop Inuyasha.

"What?"

"What if… maybe… it's possible… yes maybe that's it! Oh wouldn't it be wonderful!" Kagome was looking all happy and jumping around as if it was her birthday.

"Uh Kagome what are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't see it! You are thick headed!"

"Kagome!"

"Can't you see it! Sesshomaru's in _love _with Lin!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah isn't it great! They'd make such a cute couple! Who would of thought?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was starting to panic a little now. His brother in love? No, that was too much.

"Oh I can see it now a beautiful scene with cherry blossoms and he sees her and she see him and then…"

"He rips her heart out."

"NOOOO! That's not how it goes! They see each other and then she runs into his arms, uh she runs to him and then they share a heart felt kiss of true love!" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed and his mouth agape. Then shaking his head he began to walk away.

"Damn I knew women were crazy but…" He let out a shiver.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up!"

"Yeah I'm waiting." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and the two headed off.

"You are the worst of them all! I hate your stupid demon guts!" I yelled at Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face in the forest. Rin and Jaken were cowering behind Ah-Un, who was a little restless.

"Then we have reached common ground." Sesshomaru stated icily. The place where my hand had touched his skin was red and bruising already. Oops, that's adrenaline for you.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I'm sick and tired of you being so COLD! Maybe if I lit a match and set fire to your fur…"

"You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru's hand drifted up to grab the fur on his shoulder. I smirked.

"Oh wouldn't I though? Personally I would love to watch you go up in flames like straw! It would make my day!"

"It most certainly wouldn't make mine."

"Why should I care? You don't give two shits and wink about me!"

"That's not… you are correct." Sesshomaru tried to recover his slip, but too late. So the jerk did have an inkling of feeling towards me, oh well, the knife was in so why not twist it.

"Well then I suppose you wouldn't care if I told you I'd never like no… _love _you in a million years no matter how much you might profess it. I don't _do _demons."

"I've despised you since the beginning and my attitude will not falter." Sesshomaru countered.

"Oh, that just warms my heart, oh right I forgot, it froze over the moment I met _you_!" I retorted.

"This was _NEVER_ a question of the heart."

"Well silly me for mistakenly believing you had a heart!" I shoved a hand into his stomach and pushed past him where I promptly hopped astride Ah-Un who was still unsaddled. Rin jumped up behind me.

"Get down now." He ordered at Rin and myself. The both of us shook our heads and I grabbed Ah-Un's reins.

"Oh so you're suddenly concerned for my safety! Is that it? Well for your information I'm out of here! You can kiss your demonic power goodbye! I won't have you treat me like this anymore! You somehow convinced me to give up everything I ever had and my happiness! That morning at your castle I decided to give you my trust and you trampled it! I'll never forgive you! I hate you so much it hurts!" My eyes were misting over but I shook the tears away and gave Ah-Un a nudge to get going. Rin grabbed onto my waist as Ah-Un left the ground.

I urged Ah-Un on in whatever direction I saw fit, just so I didn't have to see Sesshomaru ever again. The last of my words echoed through my head, 'I hate you so much it hurts!' Why on earth had I said it hurt? Why would it hurt to hate someone as terrible as him? Why wasn't I relived to be away from him? Why was I even thinking about it? Those thoughts reverberated in my head while I rode.

"My Lady… it's almost dark, and look Ah-Un is so sleepy." Rin said softly. I looked up at Ah-Un and one of his heads was lolling.

"You're right, but all there is here is forest, wait there is a river. There, Ah-Un, let's go down there." The lizard let out a little grunt and then dived. He landed smoothly on the small clearing beside the river. I jumped down and helped Rin who kept her arms around my neck and began to sob.

"Rin! What's the matter?" I asked and sat in the grass with her in my lap.

"I'm scared!" She whimpered.

"Why?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is far away." So she was attached to Sesshomaru.

"But Rin he doesn't…"

"Yes he does! He protects me and he _loves_ you!" She cried and then pressed her face into my chest.

"Oh, Rin. I don't doubt that he protects you, but… well…"

"He loves you I can tell! Master Jaken even said so!" Rin stated defiantly. I smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Rin, he doesn't and I don't… I can't… it just wouldn't be right."

"It doesn't matter if it's right or not my Lady! You made him sad and me too!" I looked at Rin and then out across the river, I had no idea as to what to say to that.

"Aren't you going to go after her my Lord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru softly as they sat in a tree that night.

"No, she will return on her own."

"I have a feeling not my Lord. You saw what she looked like today, you know how mortals and their emotions are."

"Humph. She'll be back soon enough. However for the time being we will seek out my half brother and Naraku. Jaken take Ah-Un's saddle and the wench's things back to the castle and then return to me."

"How am I supposed to carry all of that?" Jaken screeched.

"You will find a way, now, go." Sesshomaru pushed Jaken out of the tree and then leaped off.

"Ah, my Lord you most certainly are in love with her." Jaken then grabbed a tie strap on Ah-Un's saddle and tying it to the Staff of Two Heads he began to drag the heavy packages off into the darkness.

As the days wore into weeks in the feudal era, the father of Sesshomaru looked upon (from wherever it is that demons have that leisure) his son and the woman known as Lin, on their separate travels. The two were both heading to the northeast; only Lin was at least two days ahead of Sesshomaru and going nowhere in particular, while Sesshomaru was on a mission to hunt down Naraku. Things were going as best as they could. Sesshomaru was more stubborn then he had thought, but then throwing in the equation of his other son Inuyasha to the mix, things were about to get interesting and the winds would change, in which way… well that was beyond his help it was up to the couple in question.

"Do you have any idea as to where we are going Rin?" I asked. We'd been traveling for fifteen days, barely ten miles a day I figured. Rin certainly stopped to play a lot.

"Nope. Other then we are going northeast I have no idea, I've never been this far with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Alright, we just have to keep going then I suppose, we'll run into someone or something eventually." I shook my head; if there was one time I needed Sesshomaru it was now. Over the past two weeks I had realized that I _might_ hate him, but I couldn't forget either. It was his damn fault that I was roaming the feudal era like a lost time traveler in a novel. Hell I'd be writing a novel about this if I ever made it back to Tokyo.

I felt Ah-Un jerk the reins and I looked back at him.

"What is it boy?" He let out a growl and then lifting both of his heads he sniffed the wind blowing from the south.

"What is it? Is something coming?" Rin asked and petted Ah-Un. Ah-Uh nuzzled her.

"I'm thinking he wants us to go back south, you think we should?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." I mounted Ah-Un, despite my legs, which were chafing beyond belief; thank god for my jeans they had helped some. I had kept them on under the kimono that made me look like a Mrs. Sesshomaru. It was untied and I had undone the obi to form a sort of tube top underneath the eri and kimono itself. I looked like something out a People magazine, not that I cared. Rin was still in the little pink kimono I had finished for her in a hurry. She clambered up behind me and as soon as we were both on Ah-Uh took off at a faster pace then he had had the energy in the past few days.

"Rin! Hang on tight to me! I've got a feeling that wherever we are going it's going to be a rough ride…" And it was. Ah-Un slammed down in the middle of a rice patty, which sent water splashing everywhere. Before I had the time to dismount I heard Sesshomaru's voice horse and gruff as he threw the both of us off Ah-Un and mounted.

"Get out of the damn way wench!" Both Rin and I scrambled out of the rice patty towards the little path.

"Lin! Here let me help you!" I heard Kagome and then I felt several pairs of hands pull me to my feet. One hand however had drifted to a rather uncomfortable place, but I couldn't seem to spot the source of the hand.

"Who is she Kagome?" A woman dressed in pink and black with a huge boomerang over her shoulder asked.

"Oh right! Lin this is Sango, she's a demon slayer, and Sango this is my friend Lin."

"You're with him?" Sango gestured to Sesshomaru who was on Ah-Un and dodging Inuyasha. Talk about brotherly love.

"Uh I was. Not anymore."

"Well he seems to care a great deal about you. Judging from the way Inuyasha used you to taunt his brother and then the reaction." A dark haired man made his presence known and I jumped.

"And who are you!"

"I am the honorable monk Miroku you must be the lovely Lin that Kagome speaks so fondly of."

"Miroku…" Sango warned but he continued.

"Since you are no longer the company of Sesshomaru would you be interested in bearing my children?" I stared at the monk that I just realized was a pervert. I then smiled sweetly.

"Why monk I do believe that is the most flattering offer I have ever received…" Everyone around me looked shocked including the little boy who was cowering behind Kagome.

"Really?" Miroku's eyes lit up.

"But first… YOU HAD _BETTER _FIND A SMOOTHER APPROACH, YOU LETCH!" I smashed my fist into his face and then wiped the little bit of blood off on my jeans.

"Wow, you had us scared there for a minute." Sango breathed a sigh of relief and set down her boomerang.

"Does he ask every girl he meets that?"

"Yep."

"Well…." I then gave the monk laying at my feet a kick in the stomach.

"Oh and while your at it stop grabbing asses you greedy pig!"

"Lin! I had no idea you were so… well tough." Kagome noted.

"I have just spent the past few weeks wondering around the countryside killing my own food and then the time before that with that scum over there!" I pointed at Sesshomaru who had now left Ah-Un and was clashing swords with Inuyasha.

"Oh we had no idea that you thought so little of him, but I wouldn't tell him that." Sango muttered.

"Oh he already knows how I feel and he can't do a damn thing to change it, except get himself killed… so how long have they been at it?"

"Who?" Miroku asked. He was now upright, but looked in pain.

"The brothers."

"Oh since noon! Hi I'm Shippo! I'm a fox demon!" The little boy or rather demon had moved from the ground to sit on my shoulder.

"Hi Shippo. It's nice to meet you."

"You too! Hey who are you?" Shippo hopped down and looked at Rin who was hiding behind me.

"I'm Rin."

"I'm Shippo! Do you want to see my crayons? Look at this one!" Shippo pulled something out of his pocket and I saw it was a red Crayola crayon.

"See Kagome brought them back from her world."

"Oh, wow." Rin took the crayon from Shippo as he held it out and looked at it carefully.

"What do you do with it?"

"You draw pictures with it! Come on I'll show you." Shippo took Rin's hand and Rin's other hand grabbed my kimono.

"You'll tell Lord Sesshomaru where I'm going won't you my Lady… uh I mean Lin?"

"Of course, go on." I smiled at her and then the pair ran off down the path. I sat down on the edge of the path and watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight.

"Look Inuyasha is tiring down, yet Sesshomaru doesn't seem to stop." Sango commented. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Sesshomaru's getting tired, I can tell. Look how his form is a little shaky and then watch his steps. He has to do a double step in order to keep balance when Inuyasha slams his sword against his. That's the Tetsusaiga right?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru had the Tokijin and the Tensaiga."

"Oh and the two swords the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga are made from their father's fangs, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I spoke with the toad man Jaken and he told me quite a bit. Of course he was really the only other thing I had to talk with for a month or so aside from Rin." I shrugged. That conversation had occurred one lazy afternoon while Rin was asleep in the grass and Sesshomaru was gone.

"Hmm. You know what the Tensaiga does right?"

"Yeah it brings whatever it cuts back to life. Sesshomaru saved Rin with it."

"Yes about Rin…" Miroku inquired.

"Don't you even think about it pervert!" I balled my hand into a fist and Miroku looked nervous.

"No never in a million years. I simply was inquiring as to what she was doing with Sesshomaru."

"Now that part I can't tell you. You'd have to ask her, but I have a feeling it has to do with some pretty tragic stuff so…"

"Right, and you used to be with Sesshomaru because…"

"Hell if I know! Two months ago I'm minding my own damn business when he swoops down out of nowhere and takes me from Tokyo to here!"

"He forced you to stay with him?"

"I could have run away at almost any time, but where would I go?"

"You could have gone to a village." Sango suggested. I gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"I stayed with him, because I had really no idea where I was and I was getting three squares a day, a feather futon and a roof over my head. Besides the guy has silks and brocade out the… uh well he's got a lot. I could have a different kimono every day for ten years. That's way better then wondering around somewhere I don't know, barefooted in a festival kimono and very tired."

"That would seem to be the best option wouldn't it?" Kagome stated and I nodded. I didn't tell them how I had somewhat enjoyed my short time with Sesshomaru, but even I wasn't ready to admit that fully to myself. I went back to watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha duke it out, there wasn't anything better for me to do. As Kagome handed me a rice ball from her backpack I heard Inuyasha shout,

"WIND SCAR!" Everyone whipped around just in time to see blasts of light and winds absorb Sesshomaru. Then a flash of blue light and nothing.

"What the hell was that!" I asked almost shouting while rubble rained down between the two brothers. My heart was beating way too fast. Where was Sesshomaru and why wasn't he fighting back and what the hell was that thing Inuyasha did?

"That's Inuyasha's wind scar. He can use it to wipe out enemies with a single blow. It usually disintegrates them I guess." Kagome explained. I gulped.

"So then he got…"

"Well it's a very high… oh I guess not." Sango looked slightly put out as the dust cleared and she saw Sesshomaru still standing.

"So I didn't finish you off then?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You shall not defeat me little hanyou, you may try but in the end I will kill you." Sesshomaru raised his sword and was about to strike when his armor completely shattered on him. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha chorused and made an attack stance. The fight then resumed as it had before, but the sun was setting faster then I wanted it to. I could see Sesshomaru was getting sloppy in his movements, so the demon wasn't so strong after all. I finally jumped up and dashed back into the rice patty and towards Sesshomaru. When I was close enough so I could hear Inuyasha's insults most of which involved me in some form or another I shouted,

"YOU IDIOT! Give it up and get out of here! It's a waste of time!"

"I warned you to stay back." Sesshomaru snapped as he blocked Inuyasha's sword. His eyes drifted over to look at me as he held Inuyasha at bay with his one hand.

"YEAH, WELL I DON'T NEED YOU GETTING YOURSELF KILLED! YOU'RE GETTING DAMN SLOPPY!" I stomped my foot in the patty which made water and mud splash up around me. My tennis shoes were now officially soaked. Sesshomaru took a leap above Inuyasha and in mid air sheathed his sword. When he landed his hand was spraying a green mist of some kind at Inuyasha, who coughed and then fell into the rice patty unconscious. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me away from him. I heard Kagome splashing through the patties towards Inuyasha; I ignored her when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I see that your concern for my well being caused your return. That or you are incapable of handling your self. Look how skinny you've become."

"Nice of you to notice! For your information it was Ah-Un that dragged me back here! If it wasn't for him, Rin and I would still be walking away from you!" I yelled.

"That is none of my concern, though having Ah-Un was of assistance. However your interference was an inconvenience."

"I should think not! Look at you! You're covered in blood and mud and your armor is in a thousand pieces! All Inuyasha needs to do is give you another sweep with his…" I brushed my hand across his stomach and my hand came away covered in blood.

"Oh so he really did get you, didn't he?" My blood was on the verge of boiling over at Sesshomaru's stupidity.

"It matters not, I heal."

"Hmph. I guess the Tensaiga protected you then, didn't it?"

"That is a possibility, however,"

"I know it isn't any of my concern, but why are you doing this?"

"I need the Tetsusaiga, and my brother is incapable of handling it as you should have guessed."

"Yeah only you can harness its unbelievable power." I mocked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm bad at mocking."

"So is that hanyou. He gives you too much credit for a mortal." I decided to take that comment as a compliment.

"Oh thanks for defending my shame, there went that Hallmark moment, but seriously if you're going to get yourself killed at least go out in style." I grinned. He was so pigheaded there was no way I could stop him or discourage him, so why not let him lead his own life and if it ended that meant I could go back to Tokyo. I took the ponytail I had in my hair for good luck and undoing it I slipped it over the hilt of his Tensaiga. If he was going to die and inevitably leave me alone, why not be sympathetic and be kind. His eyes held a note of surprise and softness that I had seen to some degree when he looked at Rin, but I could tell this was different. I averted my gaze and shivered a bit in the waning light. His finger rested under my chin and lifted my face to turn to him.

"You have proved to be an amusement. What is this for?"

"That doesn't change a damn thing, but just in case, you aren't heartless…" I didn't finish. Hell I didn't even know why I was saying it! I hated him and yet here I was kissing distance from him. I could have ignored Ah-Un and kept going, but again here I was. I guess I was just a silly mortal with a heart, oh well, I can't hide it and I can't change it.

"Li… wench." I heard Sesshomaru mutter softly, but I kept my back turned to him and joined Miroku and Sango who were now with Rin and Shippo. I sat on the edge of the path again and Rin crawled into my lap.

"So this is who Lord Sesshomaru goes to see all the time when he leaves Master Jaken and me."

"Oh, well this is certainly going to be a long fight, but I think it will be over soon."

"Will Lord Sesshomaru win?"

"I don't know." That was my honest reply. I could give her my opinion, which was grim. Based on the way he was fighting, I could tell he was trying too hard, but he shouldn't have been this tired now, it didn't make sense. He might have had an injury on his stomach from the Wind Scar, but that hadn't stopped him from getting back up or stopping. He should have healed from the wound I had given him, so why…

I then remembered the flash of light on the top of the school building back in Tokyo. I jumped up which sent Rin out of my lap and shouted as Sesshomaru leaped above Inuyasha's head.

"DID YOU GET HIT WITH THE WIND SCAR IN TOKYO?" Sesshomaru landed in an almost kneeling position in front of me in the rice patty.

"Ye… yes."

"Oh, then be careful, WATCH OUT!" I dove out of the way grabbing Rin by the collar as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga slid right through Sesshomaru's back and out his stomach. I couldn't look away as much as I wanted to but I made sure that I kept Rin's face pressed into my chest as we sat in a neighboring patty. There was no reason for her to see this, not now not ever. The look on Sesshomaru's face was unchanged he didn't do anything but look emotionless. For a minute I thought he was dead and apparently so did Inuyasha who sheathed the Tetsusaiga and was smiling broadly. I saw Sesshomaru's shoulders rise shakily and with almost lightening speed he whipped around and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Stupid… pitiful half-breed… you think it would be that easy to… disgraceful."

"Sesshomaru put him down!" I ordered.

"No… did you not see that this… pest just ran me… through?"

"YES! I did see it and yes I have the authority to tell you to put him down! You've both beaten the other to near death! It isn't worth your time to go this far!"

"Shut up wench! This… this is… none of your business… it's a matter of…" I watched as Sesshomaru panted and his grip loosened on Inuyasha. I scrambled out of the patty and dashed over to Sesshomaru just in time, as he dropped Inuyasha and fell backward.

All of his weight fell on me and I barely had time to position my hands to guide him to the ground. The two of us hit the water a little heavily and it splashed as my knees rested at the bottom of the patty, I rested his head on my knees. His body was partially submerged and blood seeped out into the water turning it red in the first rays of moonlight. Kagome rushed to my side.

"Is he okay?"

"Does it look like it?" I snapped.

"No it doesn't, but isn't the Tensaiga supposed to protect him?"

"Hell if I know! He's been hit with the Wind Scar twice in the past month as far as know. Kagome did he get hit anymore times then that before I got here?"

"Well Inuyasha tried it once that I know of where he didn't miss… and then four where Sesshomaru dodged, um and then the one Backlash Wave…"

"Whoa! Slow down! Backlash Wave?"

"Yeah the Tetsusaiga's ultimate technique Inuyasha tried to use it and…"

"It barely brushed him!" Inuyasha panted.

"Hmm so he was hit a total of three times and then add in the fact that I impaled him with the Tokijin a month ago…"

"How do you figure three?"

"Once in Tokyo, when the two of you were undoubtedly there, then here the one I saw and then the one I didn't see. On top of that and the Tokijin and now being run through I'm sure this is the end of the…"

"The end of the what?" Rin asked grabbing my arm on the other side.

"Uh, the end of the battle Rin, it's alright. Shippo, why don't you take Rin to where you guys are camping." I suggested. She didn't need to be here. Shippo nodded and took Rin's hand.

"Come on I've got a really cool top!" Rin followed him down the path but I saw she kept looking over her shoulder at us. I changed and focused on Sesshomaru. His breathing while I couldn't see it was rapid I could feel it. His whole body was twitching.

"Lin, what do you think is going to…"

"He's going to die." I stated and then looked up at Inuyasha. His smile was no longer in place and he looked serious.

"So that's it?" He asked.

"That's it."

"You are not at all sorrowful should he pass on?" Miroku wondered.

"No. I didn't ask to ever meet him in the first place."

"But you seemed happy to." Kagome rested a hand on my arm.

"Why would you say that?" I retorted.

"I don't know maybe it was the way you were crying right inside my well house. You looked comforted with him being there."

"You saw that?" I was glad for the darkness because I was blushing a little bit, even though I didn't want to.

"Yeah I saw it and then today and now. Come on it's obvious, look your even stroking his bangs."

"I am not!" I yanked my hand away from Sesshomaru's hair. Kagome giggled and then sobered.

"Wench…" Sesshomaru muttered. I looked down to see his eyes were still open and gazing up at me.

"What?" I asked softly. His hand came out of the water and then halfway to his swords he set it back down as I laid a hand on the hilts.

"Get the half-breed away from me. His followers…"

"Yes of course." I nodded and helped him sit up and then standing grabbed Kagome's arm and Inuyasha's ear with the other hand.

"Hey! You can't push me around!" Inuyasha snapped I kept walking until I hoped we were out of Sesshomaru's earshot.

"Look you think I'm letting him order me around because I want to?"

"Well you are his…" Inuyasha started.

"Shut it Terrier Boy!"

"Fine!"

"Look there isn't anyway in hell he'll make it through the night at this rate so if you won't be kind then I will! It's almost my fault that he was run through by you! Here I was thinking he was the only heartless one!" I turned on my heel and stormed halfway back to the Sesshomaru and then I softened my footsteps. I stepped back to the patty and stood over Sesshomaru.

"We should probably get you out of here, I don't think the villagers want red rice." I chuckled, and he glared up at me.

"Here give me your hand."

"I don't need assistance from a mortal." He panted. I reached under the water and grabbed his wrist. When I found it I pulled as hard as I could. I felt his resistance and then much to my surprise he stood on his own. The change in balance caused me to fall into the rice patty. I quickly stood with my hands on my hips.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." He then let a snarl escape his lips as he wiped away some of the blood from his lips. He tried to walk evenly and look all right as he went towards the woods, but I wasn't fooled he was walking in the most crooked line I had ever seen and his heavy breathing was a dead give away. I shook my head and stayed a few paces behind him. May as well let him steam and if he fell then I would be right there.

"Oh there by that tree there, uh well at least it gets you out of the water." I pointed to a tree just inside the woods and Sesshomaru sat down beside the tree but the effort caused him not only energy but blood as well. I leaned against a tree nearby and studied him as he slid the fur from his shoulder and attempted to form a makeshift pillow. How he was able to stay so calm in his state was beyond me.

"I guess you aren't as immortal as I thought." I kneeled next to him and adjusted the fur, which seemed to have grown in size.

"I never claimed I was immortal."

"You act like it."

"I can practically taste your hatred and loathing on my tongue." He announced.

"Funny I thought that you would be tasting your own blood and oncoming death."

"Stubborn for something so helpless." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Yeah well I'm not the one with one arm and a gaping hole in my stomach. Now who's the helpless… wait is that your armor?" I looked and saw a piece of gray metal sticking out unattractively from Sesshomaru's side. It must have been lodged there from the Wind Scar.

"Possibly," Sesshomaru answered.

"You really want gangrene and tetanus don't you?"

"What are those?"

"Never mind, take off that kimono, we'll use it for a bandage."

"What?"

"Oh right it's too difficult. Looks like I get to rip something off you after all." I grabbed his kimono and ripping the front open I then peeled it away and ripped the back off as well.

"That is the third thing that you have destroyed! I will not tolerate…"

"Oh shut up and let me work!" I cried and stuffed one end of his fur into his open mouth.

Examining him further now I saw several other razor sharp gashes covering his once perfect, pale chest. The huge horizontal gash and roughly oval piercing were my first concern. Every time he took a breath more blood spilled out. I removed my own soaked kimono. It was just heavy and in the way, thus exposing my bare shoulders and partially exposed chest to Sesshomaru's wandering eyes. Doesn't enjoy mortal pleasures my ass! I ignored him and reached for the piece of metal when Sesshomaru spit the fur from his mouth and snapped.

"It will fall out." I smiled.

"Oh is little Sesshy squeamish? I promise I won't make it hurt too much and I'll even give it a kiss to make it all better." I teased a tiny voice.

"I am not a weak child."

"Well you're acting like it… so I suggest that you stop it and grow UP!" I held the piece of armor up so he could see it.

"You just ripped that out of me." He growled.

"I just ripped this out of you." I parroted. Sesshomaru looked suddenly in pain.

"BITCH!" He snarled.

"Wow that's my second upgrade! Maybe next time you'll remember my name! Now if you excuse me I'm going to find Kagome!" I got up and grabbing my kimono I walked off. When I stopped to look back I saw Sesshomaru fall back against his fur and close his eyes. I let out a sigh and headed into the village.

It didn't take me long to find Kagome and the others. When I walked in the hut Rin jumped up to greet me.

"Lin! Lin look at what I drew!" She held up a fairly good crayon drawing for a six year old. It was of herself standing next to Jaken and Sesshomaru and I. It was almost disturbingly happy with me in a wedding kimono and Sesshomaru holding me in his arms and Rin was in her nice blue kimono.

"See that's what it will be like when we get to the castle!" I let out nervous laugh.

"Of course Rin, of course." I then went and sat between Kagome and Inuyasha instead of between Miroku and Inuyasha, I was safe on at least one side. Inuyasha sniffed my sleeve and then scooted from me, before hissing,

"Why did you help him? He's gonna die, you can't do nothin' about it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached across and whacked him. She then looked at me.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No I'll answer him. Sesshomaru took the time and trouble to bring me here and screwed up my life, but heck it's been a novel worthy adventure and after all I am his 'Lady' and I will serve my Lord until he passes on. Besides, he has to take care of Rin. I'm no mother, I haven't even finished high school." My voice was now down to a whisper. That was enough to shut Inuyasha up. Kagome handed me a bowl of instant ramen that I assumed she had brought with her. I took it and ate in silence. I didn't finish the bowl however. The group talked quietly as if they were afraid I would burst out and kill them all at any moment. I learned quite a bit about that Naraku guy that they all seemed so concerned about though.

Finally Miroku put out the fire and asked who wanted first watch. I volunteered.

"I'll do it."

"But you're unarmed." He pointed out. I pulled up my jeans and yanked out the hunting knife I had in a rather large and uncomfortable sheath. I had put it on before I left Tokyo. Not that I went hunting in Japan, but in America… well I was an excellent marksmen. I showed him another ankle sheath with a small dagger.

"Hmm, I never would have guessed." Miroku smiled, Inuyasha snorted, Kagome and Sango looked shocked. I grabbed my bowl of ramen and sat just outside the hut in the moonlight. I waited until I couldn't hear any more voices, especially Inuyasha's; I headed for the woods promptly.

It was hard to see once I reached the woods but when I saw a break in the trees that cast Sesshomaru in moonlight I let out a sigh of relief to see he was still breathing as I approached. I decided this would have been very romantic had he not been covered in blood and on my list of people/demons I despised.

"You certainly are loud." Sesshomaru grunted and opened his eyes.

"Well if I was disturbing you so much then I'll just take this instant ramen with me."

"Get over here woman."

"What was that?"

"Get over here… please."

"Coming!" I came and sat down beside him and pulled out the chopsticks I had eaten with earlier. I was about to hand them to him when I realized that he wouldn't want to eat off of them after a mortal had. I held out just the bowl instead.

"Here you are, sorry I only have dirty chopsticks." Sesshomaru looked away for a second and then asked.

"Do you honestly think I can eat that, myself?"

"Yes I do."

"I can barely lift my hand, let alone maneuver chopsticks."

"So you want me to feed you too?"

"Humph."

"I just think you need a little nourishment, it might make you feel a little better and the Tetsusaiga missed your stomach so far as I can tell or else you would be burning in your own stomach…"

"Your chattering mortal."

"Okay, here we go." I took the chopsticks and grabbed some noodles and held them up.

"You can open your mouth you know. It would help." Sesshomaru obliged and swallowed the noodles quickly and with a small wince of pain he nodded and I got more in-between the chopsticks. Yup, under different circumstances, this would definitely be high on the romance scale. I fed him in silence until there was nothing left and then set the bowl aside.

"See you're already on the mend. Those noodles helped a bunch I think."

"Humph."

"Well you're a bit grumpy aren't you?"

"Woman, what made you return today… Not that I care I'm just…"

"Curious?" I finished for him.

"Perhaps."

"Well, I don't really know it just sort of happened and before I knew it, you were laying on my lap in a rice patty dying all the rice red. Then this…" I grabbed part of his kimono from earlier and pressed it to his wound. His whole chest was light purple now and starting to look irritated. As I worked wiping away the mud, and grass I noted the blood had begun to clot. That was a good sign, but Sesshomaru just kept getting paler and his breathing more ragged.

"You alright?" His huff was a reply so I kept working. The moment I turned away to get a cleaner kimono piece, Sesshomaru let out a cough that was somewhat strangled and I felt something warm splatter on my back.

"Oh I hope that wasn't the ramen." I groaned and turned around. It wasn't ramen but his blood, splattered on his chest and on his chin.

"Damn I think I'm bad luck." I sighed and wiped off his chest. I was about to wipe his face when he jerked his head away from me tiredly.

"You ashamed of having a mortal wiping up your blood?"

No answer.

"I thought so. Here I am trying to be nice when the fact is it's hopeless and all you can do is be a jerk!" I threw the blood-soaked rag down in the grass with a slap a few drops splattered on my face. He still didn't answer me.

"Fine! Die here for all I care! You know I don't care much, but contrary to popular belief there are a couple of persons that do! There's Jaken and even though he won't admit it your half-brother Inuyasha and most of all there's Rin! What about her?"

"She isn't my concern."

"Yes she is! How can you say that! She looks up to you so much and if she saw you now, she'd cry! In fact she cried the night I left you, because she was scared! Guess who comforted her when her nightmares came! I did! You know whom she was calling for? YOU! You know what she drew today…" I cried exasperated but stopped when Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Continue." He croaked. That one word cost him more energy that I knew he didn't have.

"She drew us today, wedding kimono for me and everything. Yes crazy and stupid for us to understand, but she believes, I know your 'heart' or lack thereof can't comprehend that but try! She cares she wants to see you happy and apparently I'm the only one that can do that!" I grabbed his cold hand and squeezed it tightly in mine.

"You had better be listening! I'm only gonna say this once! I've done more thinking about this then I should and I've decided I can't hate you either, well at least not as much I thought, that's why it hurts! Not because I hate you but because I don't and say I do, if that makes any sense. I don't know what you did, but something happened, but I just can't… well it shouldn't be… we're very different…"

"You're chattering again… mortal." He gasped.

"Don't you die damn it! You can't! Not until you take me back to Tokyo! Not until Gram knows that…" I stopped when he opened his eyes again.

"Not only are you unattractive as mortals are and when you're sleeping… but even worse covered in blood and weeping like an infant."

"I'm being serious here!" I shouted when Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. He was silent and I was ready to shake him when he asked,

"How is it?"

"What?"

"My hair."

"Well that's awfully random."

"How is it? It feels wretchedly dirty." Sesshomaru muttered. I took my free hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. I could feel the cold sweat on his forehead and could see it glistening on his chest. I then ran my fingers through his long hair as it cascaded over his shoulders.

"It's perfect."

"Hmph. The Tensaiga… take it to… here… this as well…" Sesshomaru dropped what appeared to be a black marble into my hand.

"Yes where? To where?" I inquired, his sentences were do disconnected I couldn't grasp it.

"Your mortal… hag… she wanted to know…"

"That isn't important right now! Where am I supposed to take the Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru's hand tightened around mine, which wasn't very tight considering he could probably break my fingers without trying.

"You were… wrong. I can feel… it… it's there…"

"Now you're the one chattering!"

"Just in… case…"

"What?" I gasped, I couldn't stop the single tear that began its journey down my cheek. Sesshomaru's hand left mine and I help guide to where it came to rest uncertainly on my cheek. His clawed thumb brushed the tear away. I looked down into his amber eyes trying to understand what he was saying but before I could decipher what I saw they disappeared beneath his eyelids and the small sigh that escaped his mouth told me that I would never find out.

I sat there with his cold hand on the side of my face, not moving or doing anything for the longest time. Finally I stood and taking the Tensaiga from his belt and I set it on the grass. It then unsheathed my smaller dagger and after braiding a small section of his hair I cut it off and tucked it inside a little silk pouch in my pocket along with the black marble. Grabbing the Tensaiga I leaned over brushing his bangs out of his face again and whispered,

"I needed you even if it was just a little. I guess you can't have a mortal who needs that much attention. I suppose I can't trust a demon either." I kissed his cheek and then headed back towards the village without looking back.

Rin and I could find Ah-Un with Kagome's help and then we would have to find Jaken and figure out what I'm supposed to do with the things Sesshomaru entrusted me with. If we could do that first then that would give me time to figure out what to do with Sesshomaru. After that I was free to go back to Tokyo, of course Rin would come with me, and we'd stay with Gram until I finished high school and after that… who knew? I didn't, that was for sure, but it was just the sort of thing that would be good for me to figure out.

"You were supposed to be on watch! It's a good thing I don't trust you!" Inuyasha hissed as I approached the hut. I simply glared at him.

"You were helping Sesshomaru weren't you? I knew it! So how's it feel to be his devoted little human? He was supposedly too cold hearted to give a rat's ass one way or the other about y…" I interrupted him.

"I would _never_ tell you how it feels to be his… with him! But will tell you what I feel like right now! It's the same feeling you might have deep down when I tell you, he's dead!" Inuyasha to my surprise, instead of throwing back a nasty word or two, just sat down in the dirt and stared out at the horizon.

"So Inuyasha let me ask you something. How does it feel to know you have killed your own brother?" With that I walked into the hut without another word.

* * *

I KNOW! HOW COULD I? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO REVIEW ADN READ PART EIGHT TO FIND OUT! 


	8. Wedding Kimonos & Cherry Blossom Confess...

_AN: _THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yes! Then the real fun starts! Anywho thanks to those of you who while few in number stuck it out and are reading.

* * *

_Eight_

"I don't think this will all come out, Kagome." I sighed as we stood shin deep in a nearby stream washing my kimono.

"Of course it will." Kagome tried to sound positive but she too knew her efforts were fruitless.

"Kagome you wouldn't happen to be trying to distract me would you?"

"No! Of course not! You just can't go around looking like you were at a murder scene!"

"Yep Distraction 101. Look you don't have to try. Him dying wasn't the worst thing ever."

"But you haven't shed a single tear. I know if Inuyasha died…" I rolled my eyes.

"That's different. You love him."

"Weren't you? In love with him I mean."

"Who? Sesshomaru? You really are nuts! I'm not in love with him and I never was." Somehow it hurt me to say that. I didn't know why but it did.

"But he was so handsome, I mean as far as demons go and then strong of course and Sesshomaru seemed to really love you. I know you weren't there when Inuyasha was insulting you in the beginning that was what started the fight, but it looked to me like Sesshomaru…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"First of all don't use love and Sesshomaru in the same sentence."

"But you just did!"

"No, my Sesshomaru had a question mark behind it, yours didn't. Second..." I paused and wrung out my kimono. I looked at the garment disappointedly, the mud had come out all right but the blood had just turned all the white to a light shade of pink. I laid it out on the grass next to my jeans that were already drying. Kagome had let me borrow one of her extra skirts till my clothes dried. I sat so I was facing her and the stream.

"Yes and second?" Kagome urged as she sat next to me.

"Second. I might have shown him I wasn't just a stupid mortal, but that was more for myself. He was heartless to the end just so you know. He well… never mind he isn't worth it." I turned away and Kagome laid a hand on my arm.

"It's okay to grieve you know. I'm right here tears are just fine even if you don't have a clear reason I can understand." I stood and grabbed my clothes.

"I don't have the time or the energy to grieve I have some other things on my plate right now. Maybe one of these days I'll get around to it. You think Miroku has found Ah-Un?"

"Uh I don't know, let's go find out." Kagome linked her arm through mine and we returned to the village. I had spent two days here with them and while it was nice to have the company and I learned a lot about all of them and a little more of Sesshomaru's deal with Naraku, however I hated the looks I was always getting from Inuyasha.

As we came down the path I was surprised to see not only Miroku, but also Inuyasha and Sango attempting to control Ah-Un.

"I'll you the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted.

"OH NO, YOU MOST CERTAINLY WON'T!" I yelled and dashed to them. Ah-Un instantly settled when he saw me. I snatched the reins from Inuyasha and called to Rin who came running with Shippo at her heels.

"Are we going to see Lord Sesshomaru now?" Rin asked as soon as she stopped. I bit my lip.

"Well that depends on how you behave, but I also have to tell you something."

"Oh is it a secret?"

"Sort of. Why don't you hold Ah-Un while I change?" Rin nodded and took the reins. I dashed into the hut and pulled back on my wet clothes. I folded Kagome's skirt and set it on her backpack then grabbed the Tensaiga and tied to my makeshift belt leftover from my obi. I strode back out lifted up Rin and set her on Ah-Uh before climbing up myself.

"So I'll see you back in Tokyo then?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. I'll try to be back at school when I can. Good luck with those jewel shards and Naraku." Miroku then came to stand beside Ah-Un as well as Sango.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lin."

"You too Sango."

"You're sure you won't reconsider my offer ma'am?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes monk. I'm so sure that you can look at it as I will never have your children nor will any other woman I know. " I wanted to add 'except maybe Sango.' But decided it was wiser to let them figure that out on their own. I then snapped Ah-Un's reins and was about to leave when Inuyasha hopped beside Ah-Un.

"I apologize." He muttered.

"For what?"

"For well ya know, but I had to." He left it at that since Rin was with me.

"I'm sure you did, just know that my forgiveness will never be granted, it was unfair what you did and the way you went about it. Have a good day Inuyasha." I then allowed Ah-Un to take off out over the village and the trees.

"Rin,"

"Yes Lin?"

"It is very possible that Sesshomaru has already left for a journey by the time we get back to the castle."

"Did he tell you that the other night when you snuck out to see him?"

"Huh? Oh yes, so he asked me since he is going to be gone a long time, that I find Jaken and then after running one errand that we go to my world and take care of you until he returns and fetches you."

"So I don't get to see him?"

"Probably not for a while."

"Well at least you got to say goodbye to him. He will be alright won't he?" Rin I was pretty sure already knew that Sesshomaru wasn't ever coming back, but I wasn't going to risk the possibility that she didn't and bust the fragile bubble of hope.

"Yes I'm sure he will be. I'm sure he will." I assured her as we headed to the south and for the horizon.

"So you're telling me that this little thing is his father's grave?"

"That is correct my Lady. He must trust you! I knew he would come around!" Jaken squawked with delight while I held the black marble/grave in my hand.

"While that's nice and all, what am I supposed to do with it?"

"You will go to the grave and you shall see what his father has left for you."

"Has for me? But if he's dead…"

"Do not question it! Uh my Lady, I apologize for the outburst I according to Lord Sesshomaru am not supposed to order you around like…"

"Don't worry about it, so I go to the grave and I get whatever is there for me, but how do I know what it is?"

"That is where the Tensaiga comes in. When you reach the grave you will climb inside the large skeleton of my Lord's father and there will be a pedestal where you will slip the Tensaiga and that will unlock something that will give you what is for you."

"Okay that sounds easy enough, so I get to the grave how?"

"Give it to me." Jaken instructed. I handed it to him and he set it in the grass and then tapped the Staff of Two Heads on it and a portal materialized in front of us. Jaken nodded and I jumped into it. The sensation of falling occurred and then my butt hit hard metal.

"OW!" I groaned as I stood rubbing my backside. Taking in my surroundings I saw I was standing on the shoulder of the skeleton. There was a large hole right next to me and looked down and then climbed in it. This probably wasn't the safest and or the smartest way to go about this but my options were limited. I climbed down the bones and landed in even more bones in what I assumed was the ribcage.

As Jaken had said there was a pedestal of sorts in there and I walked up to it and I found the place where it was split and unsheathing the Tensaiga I slid it in until it stopped. I heard a grating sound and a portion of the pedestal fell away, to reveal a small chamber where a scroll sat. I grabbed it and then pulled the Tensaiga out and sheathed it again.

"What now?" I looked around and decided it was probably best if I climbed back out of this skeleton. I did just that and was scared out of my wits when a giant dead bird landed in front of me.

"Am I supposed to ride you?" I inquired, feeling extremely stupid. The thing just walked a little closer and I took that as a yes so I climbed on and it flew over the barren area and back to a portal. This was a quick trip, no big deal. I thought as I landed softly in the grass at Jaken's small toad feet.

"Was it fun?" Rin asked.

"Nothing special." I shrugged. Jaken laid the marble back in my palm.

"Oh thanks."

"We are a day's travel from the castle. You covered a lot of time very quickly before you met me, so let's keep moving then." I nodded as we all climbed on Ah-Un.

"That's just fine Jaken, just fine."

"Isn't this fun my Lady?"

"You're supposed to call me Lin remember?" I tweaked Rin's nose and she giggled.

"Not uh! Not when you are dressed up so pretty!"

"You think it looks good? I feel like the marshmallow woman."

"Who's that?"

"Remember those things I brought you from my home?"

"The white fluffy clouds I could eat?" Rin smiled.

"Yes those. Well there is supposedly a whole man made out of them.

"Wow." I turned from Rin and looked in the mirror in the room of clothes, examining my appearance. Rin, now in her blue kimono had decided that it would be a good day to play dress up, because I looked so gloomy.

I allowed it but she had picked out a chest from the huge room that held a single kimono and all the jewelry with it. It was at least seven layers, my bet was ten and it was of light pinks, the colors of cherry blossoms and the pattern was of the aforementioned blossoms. The instant she started to pull it out I knew it was a wedding kimono. I had my money to bet that it was from Sesshomaru's mother or maybe or his previous "interest", that he'd never have told me about if I spent a million lifetimes with him, but then again maybe it wasn't.

With Rin's help I piled my hair up in a wedding style that I had remembered from a catalog of Gram's and I let her put fresh cherry blossoms that had bloomed abnormally early around the castle in my hair.

"You look like a princess, my Lady." She stated as I put on the jeweled earrings from the trunk.

"Thanks Rin. Oh wait I just remembered! I can't believe I forgot! Rin run back to my room will you and grab the scroll sitting on the futon in there?" I had meant to read the scroll days ago but every time I was about to open it I'd set it back down and not do it.

"Of course! I left my sandals in there anyway!" Rin dashed out before I could say another word. I continued to look in the mirror turning a little so I could see the fabric as it fluttered around me despite it's weight. Looking at myself I noted that my skin was tanner by a shade or two and my hair was a brighter blond. Stupid sun! I also noted how skinny I was. None of the clothes I had brought from Tokyo fit very well anymore. I stopped examining suddenly and shivered a bit. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I turned around and not seeing anyone I almost didn't notice Rin standing beside me.

"Here you go!" She handed me the scroll and I sat down on a chest nearby and with her beside me I opened the scroll. It was handwritten in a neat scrawl and finding the beginning I read aloud.

"… _This scroll stands as the only written portion of my will and whomsoever possesses it, whether my son or his chosen, then it is in the correct hands. For this scroll is a vital part to recovering something precious. For my son Sesshomaru it is critical with regards to the Tensaiga. I chose you for the Tensaiga due to your taking after myself in your lack of emotions and attachments, therefore the sword that gives life provides you with a challenge. _

_To further it's powers and your own, you must travel perhaps far and wide and seek out not an ordinary mortal,_ _but one of fair skin and hair. Eyes as deep as the forests and a fire in her soul to match the burning in your own my son. Should you find her take her into your innermost heart however small it may be._

_Keep her at your side and become one with her, and the Tensaiga's powers will be endless. Choose wisely and trust your instincts and all will go accordingly. A change will occur in the Tensaiga and when it does, see the Master Totosai to aid you both._"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah that's it. Hmm so that's why he wanted me here…" I muttered to myself, and was about to roll the scroll up when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flick of long silver hair disappear from the reflection in the mirror. I tossed the scroll aside and grabbing the Tensaiga that I for some reason, carried everywhere with me I dashed into the courtyard.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted. I then ran down the paneled porches and made it past two more courtyards in the traditional sandals and kimono before I had to stop. I kicked off the sandals; there wasn't enough time to ditch the kimono so grabbing up the multiple layers of fabric I ran. Slamming panels and searching every room. Every so often I would shout for Sesshomaru and then keep running.

When I reached the East End I was breathless. Nothing like running in a royal wedding kimono to get the blood flowing. I slowed down a bit as I made my way through the halls still shouting for Sesshomaru. I knew I had seen him I just did. He must have been watching me earlier… but no it wasn't possible. I left him in the forest and…

I had made it to the main entrance and stepped out onto the elaborate covered porch, where I grabbed one of the pillars for support as I gasped trying to catch my breath. I leaned my forehead against he cool painted wood and closing my eyes I slid down to my knees in a heap.

Who was I kidding? One, Sesshomaru was dead. Two, the scroll was probably a load of crap. Three I was in love with Sesshomaru… WAIT! No! That was wrong! I wasn't and I repeat _wasn't _in love with Sesshomaru, not him! I shook my head furiously, the jeweled earrings jingling. My carefully piled hair was mostly out now and I finished pulling the pins out and thought some more. There wasn't anyway I could be in love with him, attracted perhaps but love no, I hated him, or so I had said, but hadn't I also said that it hurt to hate him? Despite my mind being a muddled mess I was thinking pretty damn clearly. Yes that was it! I wasn't 'affectionate', but I guess I could warm up to him. He wasn't all that bad of a guy, other then the fact that he had supposedly been dead for ten days maybe more. When Rin and I had met up with Jaken, he spoke with me and knew of Sesshomaru's passing and taken care of it all. I was relieved at not only that but that Rin was still clueless.

I rested my head against the pillar again and before I could stop them tears fell down in a steady stream and sobs made me shake. No I didn't want to be crying! I didn't want to mourn Sesshomaru! I'd only known him for a few months he couldn't have affected me that much. I just relied on him to look after me because I had no idea what to do really myself. I wasn't supposed to grieve, I didn't have a reason. Kagome told me I didn't have to have a reason and I told her I'd get around to it, well now was a good a time as any.

I sat there until I was hoarse and my eyes were completely dry. I wiped the last tear away and then looked out over the grassy lawn and at the cherry blossoms floating softly in the breeze.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, you idiot, why? You just have to have a death wish!" I sighed and then I gasped as my eyes rested on an unmistakable figure at the far end of the clearing, walking away through the dancing cherry blossoms. I jumped up with a newfound energy, with the new energy came a spark of anger and frustration. When I had dashed to the middle of the lawn, I stopped and yelled louder then I ever thought I could.

"SESSHOMARU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS!" I've been chasing you for so long so…THANK GOD!" I sighed when the figure stopped and turned around slowly, yep definitely Sesshomaru. Gathering up the kimono in my arms, I made an all out sprint to him. This wasn't a very good idea considering the wet grass from the morning rain and the cherry blossoms littering the grass and my bare feet. I ended up sliding the last few feet and would have slammed into him if I hadn't grabbed a nearby tree.

"You screeched wench? What could you possibly want?" Sesshomaru stepped towards me. He looked real enough.

"You should be having your eyes eaten out by maggots and not looking like so… well…" I wanted to say 'so down right sexy.' Despite my logical distaste, but I didn't.

"I still see that you detest me then?"

"No, I never said that, it's just that you should be dead as a doornail." I commented, half hiding behind the tree.

"Your vote of confidence overwhelms me. Not that I care or need it." Sesshomaru retorted with sarcasm, which surprised me.

"I'm sure you don't, but if you want to prove you weren't dead then why didn't you come sooner?"

"I had errands and traveling after being gutted is no easy task." I stepped from behind the tree with my hands on my hips and an arm's length from him.

"You mean you walked here all by yourself?"

"Perhaps, however…" Sesshomaru grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. It was rough, but it was different then when he had done it before. I was pressed tightly against his chest. He lowered his face to meet mine and stopped within centimeters of our lips touching, I assumed he was going to kiss me and I finished his sentence for him.

"However what matters is you're here." I then closed the space and kissed him softly. I noted his surprised flinch and uncertainty, and then he relaxed. This time his lips were warm not just physically and I felt a little jolt of something there, lust maybe, need or was it, to be cliché, love?

It didn't matter it took my breath away no matter what it was and my heart sped up to an unnaturally fast pace. I closed my eyes and leaned into him and running my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, being careful of his new armor on the one shoulder, and then up into his hair where I twisted it's sleek silk like strands through my fingers. His arm stayed firmly planted at my waist. When I felt him pull back I too followed suit. I quickly averted my gaze when he stared down at me still holding me up against him. This wasn't real. It wasn't what my head was telling me should have been happening. It didn't make any sense at all; I guess somewhere deep down something told me this was what I wanted. Oh well only one way to find out if I was hallucinating. I pulled one hand from his hair and bringing it back behind me and as hard as I could I slapped him sharply across the face, so hard my palm hurt. I had expected my hand to pass through, but the smack that the contact made was reassuring but Sesshomaru's eyes told me otherwise. I heard a growl from deep in his throat and on tiptoe I kissed his reddening cheek quickly and whispered.

"I was just making sure. I was right."

"The abuse was uncalled for woman! I should punish…" My anger flared up battling my happiness at his remark. I pushed out of his hold.

"You haven't changed a damned bit! I'll bet you just came back here just because it amuses you to see me suffer! You don't give a shit about how much I worried and didn't sleep!"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps! What kind of answer is that? Oh and another thing it's not mortal, woman or wench, it's LIN! L-I-N!"

"I heard you the first time I am not hard of hearing."

"I wasn't finished damn it!" I turned and began to move away and then stopped at his amused voice behind me.

"You are both attractive and amusing when your rage consumes you." I whipped back around and slammed into his chest.

"Do you have to do that quick moving thingy?" I snapped as I rubbed my nose. It had hit the armor pretty hard. He looked down at me with what I could have sworn was the beginning of a smile on his face.

"Yes I do."

"Well then I think we are about finished here once you stop mocking me!"

"I would never mock you… Lin." He let out the last word with a sigh.

"Oh right it isn't your style is it… Wait! Say that again?"

"I would never mock you."

"No the last part!"

"…Lin?" I let out a squeal of delight and without thinking or warning I jumped into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We both teetered on the edge of falling and then I felt two, yes two arms encircle me tightly. I let out another squeak right by his ear and kissed his cheek. Damn! I had to admit this was the best thing to happen to me since I'd moved to Japan! Sesshomaru set me down and pried my arms off and then shook his head.

"Must you do that?" He was referring to my squeak.

"It's a girl thing and yes I must. Now let me see that arm!" I grabbed his new hand and yanked up the sleeve all the way up to his shoulder. It was almost seamless except for where the new and old skin met there was a thin pink scar.

"Oh I know I'm dreaming now. There's no way in hell… I mean even the medicine in my world couldn't…"

"No one ever said it was medicine."

"What then? A shape-shifting demon?" That was too farfetched. His nod however screwed that suspicion. I looked at him questioningly.

"So what was the occasion? For me perhaps because if it was then you should…" Sesshomaru held a finger to my lips.

"Not entirely. I have come to realize that my arm was continually cramping after having to drag and haul you about plus defending myself and I found that having another arm to assist would prove beneficial."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I glared at him. He had never learned how to compliment a girl.

"This however does not mean in any way that I show 'love' or affection for you." I snapped my fingers.

"Damn I knew there was a catch! But I think we've just had our first Hallmark moment. Can we at least agree that we're warming up to each other then? Cause, there not a chance in hell I'm in 'love or affectionate' towards you either." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck again. He leaned his head down so our foreheads touched, possibly he was going to finish the journey for another kiss, when he stopped.

"Psst! Lord Sesshomaru… psst…Lady Lin?" I heard Rin's voice and I looked down. She had sidled her way in between us and was looking up at Sesshomaru with a smile. I sighed and let go of Sesshomaru. Then bent down in front of Rin.

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm sorry, but look! The scroll when you ran out, I was rolling it up and then this was written on the back!" Rin handed me the scroll and standing back up I read it aloud as Sesshomaru looked over my shoulder.

"_Torment, lies, distrust, anger and lust. These are the Trails of Courtship of which must be endured in order to give life to the eternal blossom of love, that such through the bearings of such trials will sprout up between two persons and grace the two with both understanding and eternal peace of the heart._" I turned the scroll over and still saw what was written earlier.

"Hmm. It would seem that we accomplished this test." Sesshomaru proclaimed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with… wait! The Tensaiga! It was supposed to change somehow!" I handed the scroll back to Rin and then pulled the Tensaiga from its sheath where it lay on the grass and holding it looked at it.

"It doesn't look like it changed at all! Look Sesshomaru." I turned the sword so I was holding the tip and he could take hold of the hilt. He gripped it firmly and before I let go I saw a spark of blue. I touched my finger to the point again, another spark. I then rested my hand on top of Sesshomaru's and the sword glowed brightly fro and instant and then nothing.

"What the hell… hold on, what's this? Look characters, were they there before?" Sesshomaru shook his head. I looked at the engravings in the metal.

"Human… Demon and… Love. You don't think… "

"Perhaps." I let go of the sword and it hit the ground, even though Sesshomaru's grip should have kept it up.

"Uh why don't you lift it up?"

"That would be the issue Lin. I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Precisely what I just said." He snapped. His patience was wearing thin despite the happy mood. Maybe that was what was making him disgruntled. I could see the strain of his hand and arm as he attempted to lift it. I grabbed the hilt again and together the sword came up easily, so easy in fact that the two of us almost lost our balance.

"So if we both hold it, it's fine but if only one… Sesshomaru, we have to go see Master Totosai."

"How do you know of him and why?"

"Because your father said that the Tensaiga would change and when it did we had to seek out Master Totosai." I helped Sesshomaru slide the Tensaiga into its sheath and secure it back in his sash. I turned to look at Rin who was still standing beside us.

"You wanna come with us?"

"YES! I'll get Master Jaken and we will saddle up Ah-Un right away!" Rin scampered off before Sesshomaru or I could say another word to her. I turned to Sesshomaru and asked.

"So now that you are apparently among the living, would you care to explain what you were muttering about that night in the woods?" Sesshomaru looked confused for a minute and then taking my hand slipped it underneath his kimono. I spread my palm out on his warm skin. His heart was beating there strong under my hand. I pulled my hand back out.

"I knew it was there… all the time." I began to move away and towards the castle but Sesshomaru grabbed my hand for the third time or something and I stopped. While the rest of his face held no emotion his eyes showed concern and worry.

"What?" I inquired.

"After this trip to see the old man… you won't be going back to Tokyo?" I was taken aback by his question. I bit my lip and then giggled.

"That all depends on what that Totosai has to say and how this whole 'companion' thing is supposed to work out."

"Companion is too common a word. I forbid you to use it."

"Oh do you now? Then what should I replace it with?"

"Lady. Simply Lady." I smiled.

"Wow two upgrades in one afternoon. I must be coming up in the world."

"Perhaps." I could still sense his nervousness about me not answering his question so answered it.

"You know I think Tokyo can live a little while without me. Come on don't lag behind Lord Fluff." I said and began to run again.

"I will not tolerate that behavior! Get back here right now!" Sesshomaru ordered, but I kept running.

It had been one year or so since I had decided to pack up my bags and ship off to Japan. Now three months into the New Year I had tons of new clothes, a roof over my head a friend or two and someone I could begin to warm up to… Damn this was going to be one hell of a year… I can't wait!

_**THE END… maybe**_

**_

* * *

_**

Come on did you really think I'd kill Sesshomaru? I mean really? I can't make a sequel if I kill him! (BTW do you want one?)


End file.
